The Tale of Kassidy Williams
by Kitty Tomlinson-Maslow
Summary: Kassidy Williams, an orphan in Surrey, lives only buildings away from the Dursley's in an orphanage. Friends with Dudley, she has never been fond of Harry. Her world is turned upside down when Severus Snape drops by the orphanage and explains her recently delivered letter from Hogwarts. What house will she be put in? How will her run at Hogwarts play out? Find out here.
1. Meet Kassidy

**This fic is inspired by a tumblr click/drag game.**

**This is my first Harry Potter fic but not my first long-term fic.**

**Chapter 1: Meet Kassidy**

We open at a home for girls on Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. It is extremely run down, in need of heavy repairs. There is a certain girl there. A special girl. A girl who has been mistreated a majority of her young life for the strange things that occur around her. Her name is Kassidy Laurine Williams, and she is eleven years old. She is an orphan. Not only that, but she has no family or outside friends to rescue her from this horrid establishment. A few buildings down, the Dursleys lived with their son Dudley and nephew Harry Potter. Kassidy was friends with Dudley, and absolutely abhorred Harry.

But one warm July morning, the mail came, and one of the parcels had Kassidy Williams written across the front in green ink and neat handwriting. Not one to deny anyone the right to have any parcel addressed to them, the headmaster of the home for girls, Ms. Gibbs, gave her the parcel. Kassidy carefully opened the parcel and unfolded the pages inside.

_**Dear Miss Williams,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

Kassidy read through the lists and raised an eyebrow. She had no idea where she could procure these things. At that point, Ms. Gibbs came in.

"Kassidy, you have a visitor," she said as a tall man with black greasy hair and a hooked nose walked in behind her.

"Kassidy Williams, my name is Severus Snape, or just Professor Snape for you. I assume you have received your acceptance letter, as it is in your hand. I have been sent to explain what is happening," he said.

"Professor Snape, what is this?" Kassidy said, holding up the papers.

"Just as it says. You've been accepted into Hogwarts," Professor Snape replied.

"Where do I get these things?" she asked, holding up the supply list.

"That's what I'm here to tell you. You get these things in Diagon Alley," he said.

"Wait just a minute. Why me? Why not Dudley Dursley or Harry Potter or someone else?" she said.

"Believe it or not, Harry Potter was also accepted. You, Miss Williams, are a pureblood witch in a muggle orphanage," he explained.

"Pureblood… witch?"

"Yes. To be a witch is in your blood."

"Can we go get my stuff now?" Kassidy asked.

"Of course," Professor Snape said, walking towards the door, Kassidy following suit.

They reached Diagon Alley after catching their ride.

"So, Professor Snape, what do wizards call people who aren't wizards?" Kassidy asked when they walked into the Broomstick.

"We call them Muggles. And the Muggles must never know about wizards unless it is absolutely necessary," Professor Snape said.

"Oh, okay, so I can't tell anyone at the orphanage?" Kassidy asked.

"Correct," Professor Snape said as he touched a brick with his wand, causing the wall to open and create a path to Diagon Alley.

"What's that?" Kassidy asked.

"This is a wand. You'll be getting one before you leave Diagon Alley today," Professor Snape said.

"Cool."

After Professor Snape helped Kassidy get some of her parents' money, left to Kassidy in their will when they died, out of her box at Gringott's, buy her books, get her fitted for robes, and buy her other supplies, he pointed her to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"You get your wand here. Mr. Ollivander is a talented wand maker. He will have you test out a few different wands, and your wand will choose you," Professor Snape explained before Kassidy walked into the store.

"Why hello there! Are you Miss Kassidy Williams? I had received word that you would be coming around to purchase your first wand today," a man said as he appeared from behind a Muggle newspaper.

"Yes I am," she said, suddenly appearing very small.

"Don't be nervous, Miss Williams, I'm just going to have you test a few wands so we can find you the right one," he said.

"Kassidy, this is Mr. Ollivander," Professor Snape said.

"Okay, try this one," Mr. Ollivander said as he handed her a wand. Kassidy waved it a little and nothing happened.

"Try this one," he said, handing her another wand and taking back the first one. She waved it and nothing happened.

After about ten wands, Mr. Ollivander handed her another wand, and when she waved this one, red sparks came out of the end.

"Found the gem!" Mr. Ollivander said. Kassidy handed him some coins to pay for the wand, then thanked him and she and Professor Snape left the shop.

"Okay, I'm going to escort you back to the orphanage, unless you want a pet to take with you," he said.

"I want an owl," Kassidy said.

"Owls are very useful. You can never go wrong."

Professor Snape pointed her to the pet shop and let Kassidy look around so she could make her choice. She picked a brown owl and paid for it.

"I'm naming you… Brownie, after the dessert," Kassidy said.

"You named your owl after a Muggle dessert?" Professor Snape asked.

"I don't know of any wizard desserts so if I were to name something after a dessert, it'd be a Muggle dessert," Kassidy defended. She accidentally walked into a boy with light blonde hair, knocking both down in the process.

"Watch where you're going, you imbecile!" the boy shouted before he got a look at her face.

"Wait a second, you're Kassidy Williams," he said.

"And who are you?" Kassidy asked.

"Draco Malfoy," he said, extending a hand for a handshake, which Kassidy took.

"So how do you know my name?" Kassidy asked.

"You're well-known among pureblood wizards. The story is that your parents died from natural causes when you were a child and you went missing," Draco explained. "Where have you been living?"

"An orphanage in Surrey," she replied.

"So, are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Yeah. I hope I get into Slytherin, one of the Hogwarts houses. I hope you end up in a good one," he said. He turned around, as if hearing his name. Kassidy heard a faint shout of "Draco!" from a little bit away.

"I've got to go. My dad's calling me. I'll see you at Hogwarts, Kassidy," Draco said before running off.

"Bye Draco!" Kassidy called after him.

"Okay, I'm going to escort you back to the orphanage. Here's your train ticket for the first of September," Professor Snape said before they went back to the Muggle part of town and caught their ride back to Surrey.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts**

The first of September rolls around and Kassidy has found her way to King's Cross Station. She looks at her ticket.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" Kassidy asks to herself. She looks at the pillar ahead. "There is no 9¾ here," Kassidy said. She saw a red-haired woman with a few kids walking towards the pillar. One of the kids started running his trolley into the pillar, and he disappeared. Kassidy gasped, but not to where anyone could hear her.

"Excuse me, how do I get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" a boy asked the red-haired woman.

"Harry Potter!" Kassidy said. The boy turned around.

"Kassidy?!" he said, his eyes widening in fear.

"Harry, just run your trolley through the pillar," the red-haired woman said. Harry grabbed his trolley and took off, going through the pillar.

"Hey, I'm George Weasley," one kid said from behind her.

"I'm Fred Weasley," said another from right next to George. Kassidy turned around.

"And I'm-"

"Kassidy Williams. We know," Fred said.

"Trying to get to Nine and Three Quarters, are we?" George asked, catching a glance at Kassidy's ticket.

"You see, to get there, you simply run your trolley through that pillar between nine and ten," Fred said.

"Try it," George said. She simply looked at each of them before she tried it. She expected to hit the wall but she never did. She looked up and there it was, the Hogwarts Express.

"Great, isn't it?" George asked. Kassidy turned around.

"I'm going to find my seat," Kassidy said, getting on the train. She walked down the train, looking for a spot.

"Kassidy!" a voice called. Kassidy turned to see who it was, and there was Draco.

"Wanna come sit with me in my compartment?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Kassidy said, and then followed Draco to the compartment Draco went to. It was empty, save for Draco's carry-on baggage. Kassidy swung her carry-on bag onto the rack above the seat and sat down.

"Why were you with Snape that day?" Draco asked.

"He was explaining everything and helping me get my things."

"But you were in a home for girls. I'm sure the headmistress there had to have a few girls there who had to buy that stuff so she would know about it."

"No, I was raised in a Muggle orphanage," Kassidy explained.

"No," Draco said.

"Yes. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because you're a pureblood witch. How could they let Muggles take care of you?"

"I don't know. I was never told a word of it until the day I got my letter."

A few hours passed, and Draco and Kassidy were talking about a variety of topics. They arrived at Hogwarts, and got off the train.

"Leave your things on the train. They will be brought in," a teacher said.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" a very large man with a very large beard said. All the first years walked over to him and boarded boats. Kassidy was in a boat with Draco, and two kids, Crabbe and Goyle. They rowed across the lake to the school, and went into the foyer. the same teacher who had instructed them to leave their things was there. She had a scroll in her hands.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes, we will go into the main hall and you will be sorted into your houses. You will either be Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. Best of luck to you."

Professor McGonagall then opened the doors to the main hall and led the first years in and to the front where the staff sit.

"You will now be sorted into your houses," she said, before reading names from her scroll.

"Potter, Harry," she said after a few names were called. Kassidy scowled as he went up there and the hat was placed on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy, Draco," Professor McGonagall said. Draco went up there, and the second the hat touched his head, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Ronald."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Williams, Kassidy."

Kassidy went up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. After a minute of consideration, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Kassidy ran to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco.

After the sorting, Dumbledore had a few words to say.

"First years are informed that the forest is off-limits to any and all students. And, to all students, please stay off the third floor if you don't want to die a horrible and painful death," he said. He then held his hands out and food appeared on the plates on every table.

"Let the feast begin!"

After the feast, the prefects led their house members to the different houses.

"The password is floo powder," the prefect said. The wall opened to reveal a passage into the common room.

"Okay, first years, this is the common room. That way is the boys' dormitory, and this way is the girls' dormitory. You'll find your luggage in the rooms. Wherever your things are, the bed nearest it is where you sleep," the prefect said. Kassidy found her stuff and located her bed. She shared a room with four other girls, Octavia Steensen, Katelyn Bazzoli, Clarisse Mulryan, and Kyra McKowen.

"So, Kassidy, I saw you being friendly with Draco Malfoy," Octavia, a girl with olive skin and silky black hair, said.

"Is that a problem?" Kassidy responded.

"No, but if you get any friendlier with him, You'll be vomiting slugs for a week."

"Friendlier isn't a word!"

"You know what I mean."

"What Octavia said goes for us too," Clarisse, a girl with nut brown hair and pale skin, said.

"So you lot are a bunch of jealous bitches, then? I get it. Just because I'm the lost girl doesn't mean that I'm going to steal your 'man.' Draco and I are just friends so leave me alone. Besides, we're only eleven," Kassidy explained before leaving.

She went down to the Slytherin common room to find Draco there by the fireplace.

"Kassidy! Over here, I want to talk to you," Draco said. She walked over to him. He invited her to sit down in the adjacent chair, which she accepted.

"By now, I'm sure you've met some people giving you threats if you get too close to someone. Don't worry about them, they won't do anything. They're only first years, they can't do anything yet," Draco said.

"Yeah, my roommates all threatened that I'd be vomiting slugs for a week if I got 'too close' to you," Kassidy explained.

"They wouldn't do anything," Draco said with a little snort. "They'd be too chicken."

"Yeah, I'd love to see them try."

"Anyways, I'm going to bed. Big day tomorrow," Draco said before he left for the boys' dormitories. Kassidy didn't really want to confront her jealous roommates so she just sat staring at the fireplace until she fell asleep.

* * *

She was awakened the next morning by the rush of students through the common room on their way to the main hall for breakfast. She ran up to the girls' dormitories to get dressed, and joined her house a minute later. She sat next to Draco again, as they were becoming fairly close after only a day of being at Hogwarts. They received their schedules for the day. The Slytherins had double Potions with the Gryffindors today, which meant Kassidy had to deal with Harry Potter.

* * *

"Welcome to your first year of Potions. In this class, you will learn to brew up all kinds of things. Healing potions, forgetfulness potions, etcetera. But don't expect this class to be easy. If you get one step out of order, the brew could go from a healing potion to liquid death," Professor Snape said. "Open your books to page 42. We will be brewing cure for boils first. Go ahead and begin. Follow every step precisely. You have forty-five minutes. You'll need every second."

Forty-five minutes later, Kassidy had a successful Cure for Boils, as she has always been great with following directions.

"A perfect brew, Miss Williams. Ten points to Slytherin," Professor Snape said. He went to the next table, where Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were brewing their own stuff.

"A rubbish brew, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape said. "If anyone drank this, it could kill them."

Once he finished with examining the potions of the rest of the class, he began lecturing on the many uses of dragon's blood.

"And that is all the time we have today. I need a two foot long essay on what could happen if you brew a potion incorrectly," Professor Snape said before dismissing the class.

* * *

"Didn't we tell you not to get too close to Draco Malfoy?" Kyra McKowen, one of Kassidy's roommates said as she, Octavia, Katelyn, and Clarisse ganged up on her in the Slytherin common room after dinner.

"You never defined the parameters of 'too close,'" Kassidy said before Octavia's fist collided with Kassidy's face.

"Shut up, mudblood!" Octavia shouted.

"I'm not a mudblood you idiot!" Kassidy said, punching back.

"You will regret that," Octavia said, backing up.

"_Impedimenta_!" Kassidy said, waving her wand at Octavia, who fell to the ground. She pointed her wand at the other girls.

"You'll be barfing slugs if you come any closer!" Kassidy said. The other three girls put their hands up in surrender.

"Kassidy!" Draco called from the entrance to the boys' dormitories. "What happened?"

"These four girls, my roommates, threatened to attack me," Kassidy asked.

"Yeah, I heard you shout a spell."

"You four will not try to attack me again or you'll be barfing slugs for a week, do you understand me?" Kassidy said. The four girls nodded.

"Now get out of here." The girls nodded and ran to the girls' dormitories.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine, go back to bed," Kassidy said.

"I wasn't in bed, I was writing that potions essay we have to write," Draco said.

"Then go do that, then. I'm going to beg for a different set of roommates," Kassidy said before leaving the common room.


	3. Christmas, The End-Of-Year Feast

**I'm trying to fit all seven years into this story so bear with me; I'm skipping around a little bit.**

**Also, this is a relatively short one as I want to get to Year 2 already.**

**Chapter 3: Christmas, The End-Of-Year Feast**

Christmas rolls around and a majority of the students are gone. The only ones left were the Weasleys, a few of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, a few Slytherins, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Kassidy. Kassidy walked up to Harry.

"What, your aunt and uncle not want you this Christmas?" she said.

"Look who's talking. Do you not want to go back to that rubbish pile of a place you call home?" Harry asked. Kassidy roughly grabbed Harry's tie and got in his face.

"Don't talk badly about Miss Gibbs' Home for Girls ever again or you can kiss your butt goodbye," Kassidy said, then pushed him back onto the table, letting go of his tie and beginning to walk away.

"I didn't want to be near your ugly face, by the way," Harry said. Kassidy paused in mid-stride as a chorus of "ooooh"s erupted in the main hall. She turned on her heel and pulled out her wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" she said, causing Harry's body to lock up and fall to the floor.

"Eat slugs, Williams!" Ron said, casting a slug-vomiting charm, but the charm misses Kassidy and hits Draco instead.

"Good job, Weasley, you dunderhead!" Draco said after spitting out a slug.

"I'm not even going to jinx you, Weasley, as you suck way too much for me to even bother," Kassidy said before tending to Draco and taking him to the infirmary.

That evening, Kassidy saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron going over to Hagrid's hut, so she and Draco snuck out to rat them out. They looked through a window in the hut and saw a dragon egg hatching on the table. They ran as soon as one of them spotted them. They immediately went to Professor McGonagall and ratted them out. They were called into her office.

"Miss Williams and Mr. Malfoy here saw you two wandering around at night," Professor McGonagall said.

"We can explain," Hermione started, but Professor McGonagall held up a hand to silence her.

"Ten points each will be taken from Gryffindor. And you five can all serve your detentions with Hagrid," she said.

"Good. Wait, five?" Draco said.

"You two were also wandering about at night, that's how you knew these three were doing so. Twenty points total will be taken from Slytherin for this."

The next evening, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Kassidy were all with Hagrid in the forest to serve their detentions.

"I've heard reports of a wounded unicorn. Someone saw someone drinking its blood," Hagrid said.

"Why would anyone drink unicorn's blood?" Kassidy asked.

"Unicorn's blood will bring you back to life, no matter how close to death you were. But you'd life a half-life. A cursed life. You'd have slayed an innocent creature," Hagrid explained.

"So maybe Voldemort's trying to come back," Harry said.

"I doubt it's Voldemort, Harry. He's been dead for ten years," Hagrid said.

"So what are we trying to do?" Kassidy asked.

"We're going to find the poor creature that was hurt," Hagrid said. "We'll split up into groups of three. Harry, Malfoy, and Williams, you guys go that way, Hermione, Ron, and I will go that way."

"Fine, but we get Fang!" Draco said, referring to Hagrid's dog.

"Fine, but I should warn you; he's a bloody coward," Hagrid said before they set off in their assigned directions.

* * *

It comes time for the end-of-year exams, and Kassidy is flustered. Everyone at Hogwarts is. She's afraid she is going to bomb all of her exams.

She takes the tests and passes all of them with flying colors.

They are at the end-of year feast, the hall decorated in Slytherin colors, as they have won the House Cup, and Kassidy and Draco are talking.

"Did you hear? Professor Quirrell died because of Potter!" Draco said.

"Really?" Kassidy said.

"Yeah. Really! We get a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher next year," Draco said before the clinking of someone tapping on a glass caused the room to stop talking.

"Before we end this term, I have a few last-minute points to give out. To Hermione Granger, for having the strength to overcome the odds. Fifty points to Gryffindor. To Ron Weasley, for the best game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen. Fifty points. To Harry Potter, for outstanding bravery, and a good heart, sixty points will be awarded. And finally, to Neville Longbottom, for having the courage to stand up to his friends. Ten points. And if my calculations are correct, I believe we need a change in decoration," Dumbledore said, snapping and the banners changing to Gryffindor colors.

* * *

Later, everyone was getting on the train, and Draco stopped Kassidy before she got on the train.

"Hey, since you live in that orphanage place, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind a bit of a change, want to stay at my place this summer? My dad won't mind one bit," Draco asked.

"I'd love to, actually. I just need to drop by the orphanage and get the rest of my stuff," Kassidy said.

"Sounds like a plan," Draco said.

End Year 1

**Year 2 Coming Next Chapter!**


	4. Kassidy's Second Year at Hogwarts

**Chapter 4: Kassidy's Second Year at Hogwarts**

This past summer, Kassidy got to spend time with her new best friend, Draco Malfoy. She didn't have to deal with Harry Potter all summer. Her twelfth birthday was in early June, so Draco threw a small party for her, no matter how much she said he didn't need to.

Mr. Malfoy was decent to her, treated her with manners, and allowed her to stay at his house for the summer, like Draco had said. Kassidy, not one to just sit around while in another's company, offered to pull her own weight, but Mr. Malfoy declined. "You're Draco's guest. You don't need to worry about it," he had said.

"All my life, I've been waiting for someone to just adopt me already, then I realized how much people hate my weirdness so much they won't even give me a proper home. So I had already accepted I was never going to be adopted," Kassidy confided in Draco one day.

"I wish I could empathize, but I can't. I've pretty much had my life handed to me," Draco said with a bit of a smile.

"You're lucky. My parents are dead!" she snapped, fighting back tears threatening to escape as she stormed out of the room.

"Kassidy!" he called out, but she kept walking. She got to the guest room where she was sleeping and flopped onto the bed face-down after locking the door. After a few minutes, there was a knock at her door.

"Kassidy! It's Draco, let me just talk to you," a voice called from the other side.

"Go away!" Kassidy said, throwing a pillow at the door.

"Come on, did I say something wrong?"

"I just don't like being reminded of my past…"

"I'm sorry, I won't remind you again. Please come out."

"No, but you can come in if you want," Kassidy said, getting up and opening the door.

"I'm sorry if I said anything that reminded you," Draco said.

"It's not your fault, I just get emotional about it sometimes," Kassidy said.

"Come on, let's go do something," Draco said, his voice cracking a little.

"Ha! Your voice cracked again!" Kassidy said.

"It's called puberty!" Draco said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just teasing," she said with a toothy smile.

"Draco! Kassidy! Your Hogwarts letters just arrived!" Mrs. Malfoy called. Draco tugged on Kassidy's hand and pulled her to the kitchen table, where his mom was sitting with the post. She handed them their letters.

"We can go down to Diagon Alley tomorrow," she said.

"Thanks, Mom," Draco said.

"And Kassidy, just out of curiosity, do you have money for your supplies?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, my parents left me a bunch. Enough for all seven years and then some," Kassidy said.

"Wonderful. Then we'll be making a stop by Gringott's for you tomorrow," Mrs. Malfoy said.

* * *

It came time for term to start, so the Malfoys (and Kassidy) made their way down to King's Cross Station, and to Platform 9¾ like last year. Draco and Kassidy rode in the same compartment like last year. Everything was almost like last year, except it's not last year, it's this year. Kassidy looked around. No sign of Harry Potter or Ron Weasley.

The train got to Hogwarts, and the students were ushered into the school their normal ways. The second years rode on carriages pulled by what looked like invisible horses. They got up to the school and were seated in the main hall a few minutes before the first years arrived.

"No sign of Potter or Weasley," Kassidy said.

"They probably decided not to come to school this year," Draco said.

"Shut up, they're sorting the first years," Kassidy said as they watched the sorting.

After the sorting, the feast began, and then afterwards, the students were led to their respective common rooms.

"The password is 'pureblood,'" the prefect said. The wall opened and everyone went into the common room and to their dorms. Sadly for Kassidy, she had to share the same room as before, with the same girls. Octavia immediately walked up to her and punched her in the face.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Draco Malfoy?" she said.

"Sorry, I don't speak Stupid," Kassidy said.

"No, but apparently you're deaf," Kyra said.

"I should go tell Professor Snape. He'd give you all detention and me a new set of roommates!" Kassidy said.

"Nobody likes a tattletale, you know," Katelyn said.

"Well, nobody likes you."

"We don't care," Clarisse said.

"Well, I'm going, and you could get expelled!" Kassidy said, before beginning to run, but was stopped by Kyra and Octavia.

"Let me go!"

"Not until I do some things," Clarisse said, pulling out her wand. "_Petrificus totalus_," she said, causing Kassidy to be unable to move. She then stepped on Kassidy's leg, breaking it, and the four of them shoved her in the closet.

"Draco will never find you," Kyra said before they shut and locked the door.

* * *

"Kassidy! Where are you?" Draco called out from the top of the stairs leading down to the girls' dormitories. He glanced at the prefects before going down the stairs. "Kassidy?" he called out. "Huh, I expected an anti-boy charm…" He wondered aloud before searching for her. He found her dorm and looked inside. "Kassidy?" he called into the room. He saw a wand on Kassidy's bed. "Kassidy, are you in here?" he called. He heard a groan of pain in the closet. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

"_Alohomora,_" Draco said, then opened the door.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" he said as he saw Kassidy, battered a bit with a broken leg.

"She put a full body-bind on me," Kassidy said. Draco quickly muttered the counter curse.

"Your leg is broken, I'm taking you to the hospital wing," Draco said before helping her to her good foot and supporting her on the side with the broken leg.

Madame Pomfrey mended Kassidy's leg, but she was really battered, so she had to stay overnight.

"What happened, Miss Williams?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"My roommates ganged up on me," Kassidy explained.

"Okay, I'll let Professor Snape know if you want me to. You're in Slytherin, right?"

"Yes, please do."

Kassidy then gave Madame Pomfrey their names, who then left as there were no other patients to tend to. She returned a few minutes later, Professor Snape following.

"Kassidy Williams, as your roommates have caused physical injury to your person, and the inexcusable act of injuring another person like they have, they will have many hours of detention and you will have new roommates," Professor Snape said.

"Thanks. I'm just glad those girls won't do this again."

"Just promise me one thing," Professor Snape continued. "Don't seek revenge on them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Kassidy said.

"Get better," Snape said before leaving the room.

"Well, that went better than expected," Draco said.

"Here's hoping I'm okay enough to go to class tomorrow," Kassidy said.

"Oh, yeah, you'll be fine in time for breakfast tomorrow," Madame Pomfrey said. "You just need to rest. When you wake up in the morning, you'll be perfectly fine."

* * *

The next morning, Kassidy woke up to Madame Pomfrey shaking her a little.

"Kassidy, you need to go to breakfast," she said.

"Already?"

"Yes, already. Go on, everyone's already there."

Kassidy stood up, as she was still in her robes, and made her way down to the main hall for breakfast. She sat next to Draco as usual, who smiled when she arrived.

"I take it you're okay?" Draco asked.

"Oh, yeah, totally," Kassidy said.

The students received their schedules for the day.

"Great, Potions and Transfiguration with the Gryffindors and double Herbology with the Ravenclaws," Kassidy said.

"At least Professor Snape favors his house in Potions," Draco said.

"At least. Plus he hates the Gryffindors, so it's always a laugh," Kassidy said.

* * *

"I'm twelve years old, I don't have crushes yet!" Kassidy said as she was conversing with her new roommates, Jeannette Sanford a.k.a. Jeannie, Jillian Travers a.k.a. Jillie, Dorothea Steed a.k.a. Dora, and Ellison Hawk a.k.a. Ellie. They were really sweet girls, and Ellie had just asked Kassidy who she liked at the school.

"Okay, then who is your best guy friend? The one you're closest to," Jillie asked.

"I think I know who," Dora said.

"Draco Malfoy," Jillie, Dora, and Kassidy said in unison.

"It's not like it's a secret that he and I are practically best friends," Kassidy said,

"Kassidy, can we call you Kassie? You know, since we're all going by nicknames here?" Jeannie asked.

"Sure, go right ahead," Kassidy said with a smile.

"So, why did they give you new roommates?" Ellie asked.

"My old roommates literally bullied me because I was friends with Draco," Kassidy said.

"Oh my god, Kassie, that's really bad, but I'm glad you're here instead of there," Jillie said.

"Agreed," Kassidy said.

"We have double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors today," Dora said, holding the schedule for the day.

"Yeah, I want to meet our new teacher, like, in person," Jeannie said.

"We might want to go to class," Ellie said, causing the others to agree and set off for their class.

* * *

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Lockhart," he started with, and continued into a speech that was completely full of his ego. Kassidy refused to listen to that speech, content with staring at the desk.

At the end of his long-winded speech, which took about half the class time, he walked over to a thing under a sheet.

"In here, I have freshly-caught Cornish Pixies," Lockhart said, pulling the sheet off, accidentally loosing the cage door and letting the pixies free, causing them to fly around the room. A few even picked Neville Longbottom up by his ears and left him dangling on the chandelier by his clothes. Kassidy began smacking pixies with her book, and accidentally hit Draco in the stomach.

"Oops! Sorry!" Kassidy said, her eyes wide.

"I'm fine," Draco said, then smacked a pixie away with a book.

"_Peskipixie Pesternomi!_" Professor Lockhart said before a pixie knocked his wand out of his hand.

"_Immobilus!_" Hermione shouted, causing the pixies to stop moving. The pixies were rounded up and put back in the cage.

"Okay, bad idea," Professor Lockhart said.

"Ya think?" a majority of the class echoed.

* * *

It was a Saturday evening, the stars were just coming out, it was still a bit warm as the remnants of summer hadn't finished fading yet, and curfew wasn't for another hour and a half. Kassidy and Draco were sitting under a tree, talking.

"So, just out of curiosity, have you ever liked anyone?" Draco asked.

"No, not really. Why?" Kassidy asked.

"Like I said, out of curiosity," Draco said. Kassidy smiled as his voice cracked as it has been since he turned 12.

"Okay, whatever you say," she said. There was silence that lasted a few seconds before Kassidy spoke again.

"The stars are really pretty," she said.

"Yeah, they are," Draco said, glancing towards Kassidy every few seconds. After a few seconds of silence, Kassidy spoke up again.

"Draco, I have something I need to tell you," she said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Draco asked.

"I have a bit of a crush on you," she said, quieter than normal yet audible.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"I'd have never guessed. I really only see your aggressive side and your friendly side."

"Yeah, I know. I get too aggressive sometimes, I admit," Kassidy said, a little smile appearing at the corner of her lips.

"Sometimes aggressive gets the job done," Draco said.

"Hey, Draco, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens, we'll never be less than best friends," Kassidy said.

"Okay, I can promise that," Draco said. Kassidy kissed him on the cheek, but missed and got his lips instead. She pulled back and laughed, blushing.

"I think you missed."

"Yeah, I know!"


	5. The Heir of Slytherin

**Chapter 5: The Heir of Slytherin**

In the hallway, a few weeks into the year, a crowd of students were gathering around a wall after Kassidy and Draco discovered it, quickly followed by Harry and his friends.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware," Hermione, who was in the middle of the group, said.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask a teacher?" Ron said.

* * *

Later, in Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, Hermione raised her hand.

"Professor McGonagall, what can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Oh. Well, I might as well begin from the beginning. As you know, there were four founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Helena Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin and Gryffindor didn't get along well at all, so Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts, but not before he built a chamber inside the school. It is said that inside the chamber is a deadly creature that only he could control. Of course, over the years, many people have searched the school several times over and have not found it, so I doubt the Chamber of Secrets is even real," she explained. The rest of the class was spent with an air of silence.

"Ignore it, Kassie. It doesn't concern you," Jeannie said when Kassidy spoke to her about it later.

"I can't. I know Potter and his gang are going to be meddling," Kassidy said.

"Why do you worry about Harry Potter so much? You should focus on your own affairs," Jeannie said.

"Like what? What, other than my studies, could I be focusing on?"

"Draco." Kassidy raised an eyebrow.

"What about him?"

"I saw you kiss him, I'm just saying," Jeannie said.

"What? I thought nobody was there!"

"I guess you didn't look around enough."

"Whoops, I guess."

"Don't say that, it was adorable. You two would make a fantastic couple, I can tell," Jeannie said.

"We're twelve!"

"I know, but-"

"Discussion over. I don't really want to talk about Draco right now, okay?"

"Okay, I respect your wishes."

* * *

Kassidy and her roommates walked into the main hall, and the entire room fell silent as they noticed who had just entered.

"What's going on?" Jillie asked.

"I don't know, but it's really creepy," Kassidy whispered to her. The five girls went to their house's table, and Kassidy sat next to Draco as usual. The chatter erupted again.

"You're late, and everyone thinks you're the Heir of Slytherin," Draco explained.

"Wait a second; everyone thinks I opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Kassidy asked, causing Draco to nod.

"Why me?"

"I don't know, don't ask me," Draco said.

"People think it's because you aren't too fond of the Muggle-borns," Dora said.

"Okay, but why me? Why not anyone else?"

"You're the most outspoken about it," Ellie said.

"Really? So because everyone thinks I'm a prejudiced person, that I'm the Heir of Slytherin. It's hogwash!" Kassidy said.

"I don't believe it myself, but everyone else seems to," Draco said.

"I didn't think you would," Kassidy said.

* * *

The Dueling Club came around, and everyone involved were standing around a long, raised platform, upon which Professor Lockhart stood.

"Welcome to the first ever Dueling Club meeting! Today, I'm going to show you what a duel actually looks like, and practice using a spell in a duel. Professor Snape has agreed to assist me. Don't worry, you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through," Lockhart said as Professor Snape walked up onto the raised platform. The two teachers bowed, and then walked to opposite ends of the platform, turning around in dueling stances.

"Whenever you're ready," Lockhart said.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Snape said, knocking Lockhart back and causing his wand to skid away a few feet.

"Okay, let's have two students come up here and practice the Disarming Spell. How about Harry and Ron?" Lockhart said.

"Ron Weasley's wand causes nothing but destruction and devastation. May I suggest someone from my house, perhaps? Maybe, Kassidy Williams?" Snape said.

"Okay, Harry and Kassidy, up here. Use the disarming spell _only_," Lockhart said.

"Scared, Potter?" Kassidy said.

"You wish," Harry said, before they bowed, and walked to opposite ends of the platform, turning around to dueling stances.

"One, two-"

"_Locomotor Wibbly!_" Kassidy shouted, causing Harry to fall, but recover quickly.

"_Rictusempra!_" Harry said as soon as he got back to his feet, knocking Kassidy back towards Snape, who picked her up by her arm and pushed her back out there.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart said.

"_Serpensortia!_" Kassidy shouted, a snake coming out from the end of her wand and land in the middle of the platform. The snake looked around, hissing as it did. It began to slither towards a student, when Snape stepped around Kassidy.

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of it for you," Snape said.

"Allow me, Professor Snape," Lockhart said, then said a spell that caused the snake to fly into the air and land, pissing it off and causing it to slither towards a student. That's when Harry began hissing. The snake looked at him, and then continued moving, leaning in towards the student. Harry hissed again, and the snake backed away. Snape then cast a spell that caught it in the middle and burned it away. There was assorted chatter, all about Harry. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, not expecting what just happened to happen. Kassidy stepped back a couple of times before accidentally falling off the edge. Draco helped her up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Never better," Kassidy replied.

"So Harry's a Parselmouth… Never would have guessed…" Draco said.

"Sorry, a what?" Kassidy said.

"A Parselmouth is someone who can talk to snakes."

"Oh, that makes sense. Is that bad?"

"Salazar Slytherin could speak Parseltongue."

"So?"

"The Heir of Slytherin probably speaks Parseltongue. I think you did at one point, in your sleep last summer," Draco said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I walked by your room one night last summer and I heard hissing, so I looked in and there you were, hissing a little in your sleep. You must have been dreaming about snakes or something."

"Yeah, I think I remember having a dream about snakes at some point… I don't remember what it was."

The Dueling Club continued through a few more demonstrations before the meeting ended and everyone went back to their common rooms.

* * *

"Please let the Slytherin Quidditch team to practice on the pitch today as they need to train their new seeker and beater. You got a new seeker and a new beater?" Oliver Wood from the Gryffindor team said, reading from a paper.

"Who is it?" Harry asked. The team stepped aside to reveal Kassidy and Draco.

"Hello, Potter," Kassidy said.

"Draco's the seeker and Kassidy is the beater," the captain of the Slytherin team said.

"Fine," Wood said, incredibly angry.

"Wait, does your team have new brooms?" Ron Weasley said.

"Of course. My father bought them for the team," Draco said with a cocky smirk.

"At least nobody on the Gryffindor team had to bribe their way in. They got in on pure talent," Hermione said. Kassidy started towards her, but Draco stopped her.

"Time and place," Draco said. Kassidy stepped back.

"I'll see you on the field at our first game, Potter!" Kassidy shouted as Gryffindor left and Slytherin went into the field.

"Let's go practice," the Slytherin captain said before heading off the the Quidditch field. Kassidy proved to be a formidable player, as did Draco.

* * *

The time came for the first Quidditch game of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The players were on the field and the balls released. Kassidy and the other Slytherin beater had their bats, and were ready to protect their teammates. She hit the bludger away from the Keeper, and towards Harry, who was then pursued by the bludger that seemed to have a mind of its own. Kassidy ignored it and focused on finding the other bludger, which, when she spotted it, was just about to hit her, and it did, as she had no reaction time. She fell off her broom and to the ground, knocked out by the blow to the head.

"Kassidy!" Draco said, but decided that someone would make sure she was alright and focused on finding the snitch. He didn't find it until Harry swooped right past him, and Draco pursued Harry, who was still being chased by the bludger. The ball almost hit Draco, but he moved in time to avoid it, as it was going after Harry, who was eventually hit by it in the elbow, and landed in the middle of the field. With his good hand, he raised the snitch.

"Gryffindor wins!" the announcer said. Draco immediately raced to Kassidy's side, worried about her.

"Kassidy? Kassidy, can you hear me? Kassidy! I need help over here!" Draco shouted, causing a few of their teammates to run over to them.

* * *

"Well, it'll take a few hours to get her to come to, and she has a concussion from the blow to the head she took, but she'll be fine," Madame Pomfrey said to the Slytherin team that was gathered around Kassidy's bedside, after she had tended to Harry, who was having the bones in his arm regrown.

"Will she be fine to practice tomorrow?" the captain, Marcus Flint, asked.

"Not until next week. She has a concussion and those are difficulty to heal magically, so she has to heal on her own. She'll be a bit tired, and someone may need to watch after her and take care of her. She'll need to stay here overnight but we'll see tomorrow if she's fine to go back to sleeping in her dorm," she continued.

"I'll watch her. She trusts me," Draco said. That's when the door burst open, revealing all four of Kassidy's roommates.

"Oh my god, we saw what happened! Is she alright?" Jillie asked frantically.

"She'll be out cold for a few more hours, and she has a concussion but otherwise she should be fine," Draco explained to the four ladies.

"Well, guys, looks like we're practicing without our seeker and one of our beaters tomorrow," Marcus said to the team.

* * *

Draco had decided to stay with Kassidy to wait for her to come to, and he had fallen asleep on the floor next to her cot around 3 AM, so Madame Pomfrey, with help from another student there for an injured friend, placed Draco in the cot next to Kassidy's and covered him with a blanket.

He woke up the next morning, confused as to what had happened after he fell asleep, and heard a small groan coming from the cot next to him, Kassidy's cot.

"Ow… What happened?" she groaned.

"You took a bludger to the head yesterday," Draco said, standing up and going over to her side. Kassidy sat up, a hand on her head.

"You have a concussion, apparently," Draco added.

"Oh, god, I hurt," Kassidy said.

"You might want to go back to sleep, then," Draco said.

"But I don't wanna."

"Please, go to sleep. You'll feel better and probably get over the concussion faster if you do."

"He's right, you know," Madame Pomfrey said from across the room.

"Fine," Kassidy said, turning to her side to sleep.


	6. Christmas, Easter, and The End of Year 2

**Chapter 6: Christmas, Easter, and End of Year Two**

A few weeks later, Kassidy was back on her feet and in class, and Christmas had finally arrived. Draco had left to spend the holiday with his family, and had asked Kassidy if she wanted to join him. She agreed, and the two kids went back to Malfoy Manor for Christmas. Kassidy got her presents on Christmas morning and the orphanage had sent a small parcel with a note. Kassidy opened the note first.

_Kassidy Laurine Williams, _

_As a resident of Miss Gibbs' Home for Girls for eleven years, you have always been on the list of children up for adoption, even during the time you have been at Hogwarts. But we are pleased to inform you that you have been adopted! The couple's names are Devan and Piper Goodwin, and they have sent you a Christmas gift. They understand that you are currently enrolled in a boarding school during the year, and acknowledge that you are there now. They want you to visit for Easter this year, they will meet you at King's Cross station. They say you may bring one friend if you want._

_Regards,_

_Lauren Gibbs  
Headmistress of Miss Gibbs' Home for Girls_

Kassidy had read the letter aloud to Draco.

"You've been adopted! That's wonderful news!" Draco said, pulling Kassidy into a hug.

"Do you know that couple?" Kassidy asked.

"Oh, yeah, they're very influential, and they're rich, too. Mrs. Goodwin can't have kids, so it only makes sense. I wonder why they went to a Muggle orphanage," Draco said.

"They heard about me, knew I had no parents, knew where I'd been living before Hogwarts, felt sorry for me, and adopted me," Kassidy said.

"That's great news! I'm happy for you," Draco said.

"Thanks. Now, I want to see what they sent me," Kassidy said. She opened the parcel and inside was a Muggle toy, a little Russian Nesting doll half the size of her palm, by itself.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"This is a Russian Nesting doll, but it usually has more to the set. It's a toy that Muggle children play with," Kassidy explained. "You'd normally have several dolls of different sizes, and they all fit inside each other."

"Cool," he said. Kassidy opened the little one she had and saw an even smaller one inside. "See?" she said.

"Why did they send you this?" Draco asked. Kassidy looked at it a little more and saw something familiar.

"This was my nesting doll that I played with when I was little," Kassidy said, showing Draco a mark she had put there that said her name.

"Oh, well, that only makes sense."

* * *

Easter comes along, and Kassidy asks Draco if he wants to come along, to which he says yes, of course. They go to London and find the Goodwin family, Kassidy's new parents.

"Hi, are you Devan and Piper Goodwin?" Kassidy asked.

"That's us. Please, call us Mom and Dad," Mrs. Goodwin said. Kassidy smiled.

"I can't wait to get to raise you the rest of your young life," Mr. Goodwin said.

"We're not changing your last name, as you are from a prodigious family, and we want that acknowledged by the wizarding community, unless you want our last name," Mrs. Goodwin said.

"No offense, but I'd like to remain Williams," Kassidy said.

"Alright."

"Alright, as your new father, I'm going to set a few ground rules. When you're home, curfew is at 2 AM. Screw up too bad, you will be getting a Howler from me. And if Draco stays over, he cannot sleep in the same room as you. Is that clear?" Mr. Goodwin said.

"Yes sir," Kassidy said.

"So, Draco Malfoy, how have you been recently?" Mr. Goodwin asked.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Draco said.

"Tell me, what is your relationship to Kassidy here?"

"I'm not sure, we haven't established that yet."

"I thought we were best friends," Kassidy said.

"Then that, then," Draco said.

"Mistreat her, one bit, and I'll have your dad put you on lockdown; is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Draco said.

That holiday was spent well, Kassidy getting to know her new family, and Draco making a good impression on her new family too, so they don't hate him and not let him date their daughter later on.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, things were heating up. Hermione Granger had just been petrified, and it was odd to see Potter and Weasley without her with them, but Draco and Kassidy grew accustomed to it. Draco and Kassidy went out to find the chamber, as Kassidy could speak Parseltongue. They finally came about an abandoned girls' bathroom, Draco hesitating outside.

"Draco, get in here!"

"But it's a girls' bathroom!"

"It's not normally used," Kassidy said. She looked at the walls, the sinks, but on one of the sinks, there was an engraving of a snake.

"Could that be it?" Draco asked.

"Maybe. I think you open it with a lick of Parseltongue," Kassidy said.

"Then try it, I guess," Draco said. Kassidy focused and a hissing sound came out of her mouth. The sink began to move, revealing a hole through which one could drop into the chamber.

"Wanna go?" Kassidy asked.

"Yes, let's do this," Draco said. Both jumped into the hole one after the other, and came out at the other end into a large room decorated with stone snakes.

"I hear you need to be careful, don't look it in the eyes or you could die," Draco said.

"Alright, makes sense," Kassidy said. They looked around the room, and saw a book lying on the ground, as well as a body lying there in the middle of the room.

"Who is that?" Kassidy asked.

"She's a Weasley. Must be Ginny Weasley," Draco said.

"Why is she down here?"

"Don't ask me, I say we should leave," Draco said.

"Okay, I agree, let's go," Kassidy said as they found their way out.

* * *

They finally made a cure for the petrified people, and they returned to normal habits, even with exams around the corner. Apparently, Potter defeated the giant snake thing and rescued Ginny. Dumbledore got up to say a few words.

"Attention, please. Thank you. It has been a very interesting year. An interesting one indeed. Let's give a hand to Professor Sprout and Professor Snape who cured the petrified people with their Mandrake potion," Dumbledore said, causing the room to erupt in cheers. "I say we let this year end on a good note. Let the feast begin," Dumbledore said, as food appeared on the table and everyone began eating.


	7. Year Three

**Guys, if you have any questions about the story's plotline, ask in the reviews and they'll be answered either in the Author's notes at the beginning or via PM.**

**Turns out Year 3 is gonna be all one chapter. I'm going off a checklist.**

**Chapter 7: Year Three**

Over the summer, Draco and Kassidy hung out at her house more than at his house. And they were almost inseparable, that's how often they were together. They did pretty much everything together. They even went down to Surrey together just so Kassidy could catch up with Dudley, her old friend, share the news of Kassidy finally having a family, and to ask him to give Harry hell for them, to which Dudley completely agreed.

When Kassidy turned thirteen in June, Draco claimed he had a surprise for her, and led her to his house, and into the living room, his hands over her eyes.

"Can I look yet?" Kassidy asked.

"Not yet, we're not there yet," Draco said, leading her to the kitchen.

"Okay, you can look now," he said, removing his hands from her face. She rubbed her eyes before looking. The scene she saw was Draco's parents and her own parents, as well as a few of the friends the pair had accumulated over the two years at Hogwarts, gathered around the kitchen island with a relatively large blue sheet cake with the words "Happy 13th, Kassidy Williams!" with two lit candles in the shape of a 1 and a 3, as well as a medium-sized pile of presents.

"Oh my god!" Kassidy said, and had no idea what to do next, so she hugged Draco for a few seconds before she was asked to blow out the candles.

* * *

A month later, in July, the pair was alone, talking while sitting under a tree in the backyard of Malfoy Manor.

"Okay, what are we?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Kassidy asked.

"We kissed last year, well, kinda, and I'm very confused as to what exactly our relationship is," he said.

"What do you want us to be?" she asked.

"I… don't know how to answer that…"

"Neither do I."

"Well, I don't know exactly how to word it, so this is my best try," Draco said before kissing her on the lips.

"I hear you loud and clear," Kassidy said with a huge grin on her face.

"So?" he asked.

"Dating, if you want," she said.

"Of course, I thought you heard me loud and clear," Draco said with a laugh, absentmindedly twirling a piece of Kassidy's auburn hair in his fingers.

"You're really cute, you know that?"

"I'm not usually one for cute stuff, but you're very easy on the eyes yourself."

"Don't lie, Draco, you're actually pretty good with the cutesy stuff," Kassidy said with a laugh.

* * *

Boarding the Hogwarts train, Draco and Kassidy put their stuff away and get on the train, walking down the corridor holding hands. People began to notice and talk.

"I totally knew those two would get together, it was so obvious by how they're always together."

"Draco and Kassidy? Really? I knew it would happen but I didn't think it would happen until fourth year."

That was just a sample of the things they heard. Kassidy looked to Draco when she heard bad things being said about them, and he squeezed her hand to tell her it was okay. The found an empty compartment, as neither cared to talk to anyone, really. Someone knocked on the compartment door, and Kassidy got up to open it. It was a floating hooded figure, and Kassidy backed away from it, clinging to Draco's arm as if for protection, although he couldn't offer much of that himself. It left within the next minute, as apparently it did not find who or what it was looking for.

"That was horrible," Kassidy said.

"I felt like I was never going to be happy again," Draco said.

"Same here, it was so scary."

"Don't worry, I've got you," Draco said, placing an arm around her in an attempt to make her feel safer.

* * *

"Oh my god, you actually _fainted_?" Draco said to Harry Potter after hearing the story.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said before Kassidy and Draco mocked fainting to piss him off.

"Piss off, lovebirds," Hermione said.

"What strong words from a filthy mudblood," Kassidy said. Hermione stood up and almost attacked her, except Ron and Harry held her back.

"It's not worth it," Ron said, which caused her to sit down.

"Who the hell are you to call her that? You were Muggle-born too, weren't you?" Harry said.

"Wrong! I'm a pureblood who was _raised_ as a Muggle because my parents died. I'm sure you understand that feeling, eh Potter?"

"You better leave her alone, Potter, or I'll have your neck," Draco said.

"What, is she your _girlfriend_?" Harry asked.

"Yes, actually, so if I catch you even look at her funny, it'll be your neck, understand, Potter?"

"Oh, I understand. I understand that you are a _coward_ and you won't do anything," Harry said, causing those within earshot to gasp and Kassidy to lunge forward, wand out.

"You've crossed the line, Potter," she said. "_Locomotor Mortis,_" she added, causing Harry to fall down, and a fight to break out between the five students, which was broken up quickly by bystanding Gryffindors and Slytherins. Nobody got into trouble as the fight went unnoticed.

* * *

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures! Today, I've got a pleasant surprise for you. We get to work with a Hippogriff!" Hagrid said.

"Yay," Draco said in a bored tone.

"This here is Buckbeak. Now, when dealing with a Hippogriff, make sure you don't insult it, as it could attack you. Walk up to it and bow. If it bows back, you are allowed to touch him. Harry, how about you try?" Hagrid said. After Harry tried, and succeeded, Draco pushed his way to the front and walked towards the creature.

"Let me try. You're not dangerous at all, you great little brute," Draco said, causing Hagrid to shout a warning before Buckbeak attacked him, causing Draco to fall to the ground, and Hagrid had to calm the hippogriff.

"It's killed me, it's killed me!" Draco whined.

"No worries, it's just a scratch," Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, he needs to be taken to the hospital!" Hermione said.

"I'm the teacher, I'll do it," Hagrid said, picking Draco up off the ground.

"You'll regret this!"

"Class dismissed."

"You and your bloody chicken!"

* * *

Draco was in the hospital wing overnight. He was hurt pretty badly, but not as badly as he's making it out to be. Kassidy had followed Hagrid and Draco into the hospital wing, and was with him now as he was asleep as he was getting his arm mended. As the injury was pretty serious, Draco had to stay for a few hours before he could go back to the Slytherin Dungeons. Madame Pomfrey found a sling and fixed it to where it won't hurt him to wear it.

"Draco, I think you're being a bit melodramatic," Kassidy said to Draco when he woke up.

"Shut up," Draco said.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot."

"I'm your idiot."

"That was cheesy."

"Yeah I know."

"I like cheese. Be cheesy, I think it's cute when guys are cheesy." Draco smiled at this.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, in a manly way," Kassidy said.

"Well I think you're adorable so we're even," Draco said, causing Kassidy to kiss him, being mindful of his arm.

"But next time, listen to the teacher. Hagrid clearly said not to insult it and what do you do? Insult it."

"Sorry, I'll listen next time. I'll be out of Quidditch during our first game," Draco said.

"Well, we'll miss you, but I hope you find a replacement Seeker in time or we forfeit," Kassidy said.

"Easy."

"You better hope so."

* * *

It came time for the first Quidditch match of the year, between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Draco had found a replacement Seeker, and he was sitting in the stands, cheering his own team on. The teams come out, and play begins. Kassidy saves the Keeper from being hit by a Bludger, and saves the Seeker from falling off his broom. Kassidy swung at a Bludger about to hit her, but leaned too forward and caused her broom to tip forward, dumping her onto the ground from a few feet up. She sat up and winced at her sprained wrist. She tried to stand, but fell back to the ground as her ankle was sprained too. It was at that point that Harry caught the snitch and won the game for the Gryffindors again. Two of Kassidy's teammates ran over to help her to the hospital wing.

At the hospital wing, Kassidy was in and out pretty quickly, as it was just sprained joints, and she met Draco outside, in the courtyard. They sat under a tree and talked.

"Great game out there today," Draco said.

"Thanks. I just wish you were out there with me," Kassidy replied.

"I wish I was, too, but my arm."

"You're being a bit melodramatic. Let me look at it," Kassidy said. She carefully unwrapped the wound, and it wasn't as bad, but when she touched it, Draco winced pretty hard.

"Does it really hurt that bad, Draco?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope you're better by the Quidditch championship or we'll lose for sure," Kassidy said, rewrapping his wound.

"Oh, I will be."

"Your replacement sucked, I'm sorry."

"Did you hear about what happened during Gryffindor's match with Hufflepuff?"

"No, what happened?"

"The dementors came onto the field and Potter fell off his broom."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore was livid."

"I'm sure he was. They were instructed not to interfere."

"Oh, those things are scary."

"Yeah, I know, I was there."

"Oh, Draco, shut up."

"Make me," he said before Kassidy kissed him, ruffling his hair a little bit. Kassidy saw Potter and his two friends walk out and the pair stood up. They come towards them.

"Ah, come to see the show?" Draco said.

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little _cockroach_!" Hermione said, pointing her wand at Draco's neck.

"Hermione, no! It's not worth it," Ron said. Hermione backed away, before punching Draco straight in the face. Kassidy lunged forward and aimed a punch at Hermione.

"Kassidy! Time and place!" Draco said, but she had already moved her fist back, and was showing no intention of hesitating, so Draco grabbed her elbow.

"Time. And. Place," Draco said, giving Potter and his friends a glare as he led her away.

"She was asking for it," Kassidy said. Draco stopped inside the building and held her face in his hands.

"Yes, but there's a time and place for everything. Now is not the time, nor the place," Draco said.

"Since when have you been an expert at this?"

"Since I learned that that's one of the few things that calms you down. Now, let's go to the common room and talk there," Draco said, and Kassidy walked with him, pouting a little.

* * *

A few months later, Draco's arm is healed and he's back on the Quidditch team, and the Quidditch championship is at hand. It was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, Slytherin in the lead by 200 points in the championship.

The players go out onto the field and play begins. Kassidy avoids getting hit by a bludger but hits it away from one of the chasers, then blocks the other bludger from hitting Draco, almost dumping herself off of her broom in the process.

"You okay, Kassidy?"

"Yeah, fine. I plan on not getting hurt this time," Kassidy said, before turning around and hitting a bludger towards the Gryffindor team.

"Catch that snitch, babe," Kassidy said before racing off to save a chaser from a bludger. The Slytherins couldn't score much because the Gryffindor Keeper wouldn't let the ball in, and the Gryffindors kept scoring because the Slytherin Keeper couldn't keep the ball out.

It all went to the Snitch, Draco vs. Harry. "You can do it, Draco!" Kassidy said before a bludger hit her in the stomach and knocked her off her broom and the wind out of her lungs. She wasn't too far from the ground, so she fell a short distance and curled up into a ball on the ground, her long auburn hair a mess and fanned out around her head as her hair tie had broken. Draco saw this and raced harder as he chased the Snitch, almost winning, and becoming even with Harry, both reaching for the golden snitch in front of them. _Just a little farther_, Draco thought, _just a little bit faster_. But Draco's broom caught on the ground as he made his way back onto the field, he was tipped over, and he landed next to Kassidy, who was still catching her breath.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

"No," Kassidy replied breathlessly. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Gryffindor wins 310 to 100! And Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup!" the announcer said.

"Come on, Kassie, you need to go to the hospital wing," Draco said.

"I need… a stretcher… or something," Kassidy gasped.

"I need help over here!" Draco called. Marcus Flint ran over.

"What happened? I noticed she dropped out, but I had no idea what happened."

"A bludger knocked the wind out of her, and she needs a stretcher or something. Get a hold of Madame Pomfrey, quickly," Draco said. Marcus ran off and Draco knelt down and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Marcus is getting help for you, don't worry," Draco said.

"I can't breathe," Kassidy whispered.

"You'll be okay, you'll recover from that soon, but there could be more damage, that thing hit hard."

"Ow."

"I know."

At that point, Marcus and one of the Slytherin chasers came by with a stretcher, per Kassidy's request, and helped her get to the hospital wing.

"Oh my god, what happened this time?" Madame Pomfrey said when they brought Kassidy in.

"She got hit in the stomach hard with a bludger, and she still can't catch her breath," Draco said.

Within a few minutes, Madame Pomfrey had gotten Kassidy to where she could breathe, and Kassidy passed out fairly soon from not enough oxygen. Madame Pomfrey mended any other damage caused by the bludger.

"Draco, are you okay? I saw you tip your broom and tumble pretty badly."

"I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey, thank you, though."

"Let me check you to make sure you're okay," she said, and did a concussion test, which Draco passed.

"You're okay, but be careful, you tumbled pretty badly," she said.

"Yes, ma'am."

"She'll be out for a few minutes but she'll be fine."

* * *

It was the end of year feast, Kassidy walked into the main hall with a bandage around her head and torso from her Quidditch injuries. Draco kissed her forehead when she sat down.

"How much you wanna bet your parents will freak when they see your bandages?" Draco asked.

"They'll definitely freak."

"You get better soon, you hear me? When I come around a week from now, you better be on the road to recovery," Draco said.

"My injuries weren't that bad," Kassidy said.

"Quidditch was two weeks ago."

"Shut up."


	8. Year Four Begins

**Chapter 8: Year Four Begins**

Kassidy and her family had gone to New York City, and came back well-rested, Kassidy still not quite out of her bandages from last year's Quidditch Championship yet. They had bought tickets for the Quidditch World Cup in England this year, and they just so happened to be in the same box as Draco and his parents. Kassidy and Draco walked into the place, holding hands, as they saw the Weasleys in the box above them.

"Ah, Weasleys. We'll put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know," Mr. Malfoy said.

"We got an invitation from Cornelius Fudge himself!" Draco said.

"Draco, no need to boast," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Let's go, Draco," Kassidy said. Ron Weasley saw the bandages Kassidy still had on.

"What, you're not still hurt from the Quidditch Championship at school, are you, Williams?" he said.

"Shut up, Weasley," Kassidy said, "or I'll punch you in the face right now," Kassidy said.

"I don't think you can spare the physical effort right now, you might pull something," Harry said.

"Shut up, Potter!"

"Kassie, it's not worth it right now, you might actually pull something," Draco said.

"Fine," she said, and let Draco lead her off to their seats.

* * *

Kassidy and Draco hadn't been rooting for anyone, but were watching and cheering whenever Bulgaria made a goal or successfully blocked. When Ireland won, they didn't rage or anything, just shrugged.

"This was fun," Draco said. "I enjoyed this, getting to spend time with you."

"You always spend time with me," Kassidy said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it," Draco said, taking hold of her hand as you'd rarely see the pair not doing.

"I have a question. A serious one," Kassidy said.

"Ask away."

"What do you see in me? I'm not pretty, I'm not special," she said.

"Okay, when we get back, meet me behind the tree in your backyard," Draco said, "and I'll answer your question." He squeezed her hand a little and she pushed her hair out of her face.

* * *

The pair met behind the tree in Kassidy's backyard.

"I don't like being cutesy, but I'm going to answer your question. You're not pretty. You're beautiful. You're not special, you're unique. What I see in you is a great girl who likes to defend herself and the ones she loves. What I see in you is a girl who, despite not being able to do something, tries her hardest to do it anyway. I see a girl who isn't afraid of anything. I see a girl who is capable of being herself and nobody else," Draco said. "And that's all I'd ever want you to be. Yourself." Kassidy smiled, a tear coming to her eye, and kissed him.

"Today's our 1 year anniversary," Kassidy said.

"I know. You think I'd forget?" Draco said.

"I don't want anything, for the record."

"Well, that's too bad, because I got you something," Draco said, pulling a small wrapped box out of his shirt pocket and handing it to her. She looked to him and smiled before opening it to find a silver charm bracelet with the Slytherin crest charm, a snake charm, a broom and ball charm for Quidditch, a charm that had Beater written in cursive, a K charm for Kassidy, and a D charm for Draco.

"It's Muggle jewelry, but since you grew up with that type of stuff, I thought I'd get it. I made the Slytherin and Quidditch charms myself," Draco said, "because you wouldn't find that stuff in a Muggle shop."

"Wow, it's beautiful. Now I wish I had gotten you something."

"It's fine, totally fine."

"You sure?"

"It's fine. Really, don't worry about it."

* * *

It was finally time to go back to Hogwarts. They were in the main hall for the Start of Term feast.

"I have a few announcements to make. First years are informed and others reminded that the forest is forbidden to all students. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Alastor Moody. This year, the House Quidditch Championship is cancelled. You will have Quidditch next year, I promise. The reasoning behind this is that our school has had a great honor bestowed upon us. We are hosting the Triwizard Tournament! The Triwizard Tournament is a competition between one champion from each of the wizarding schools. There will be three tasks, each more difficult than the last. It is now we welcome students from the other schools. From Beauxbatons Academy!" Dumbledore said, and several girls walked in wearing blue robes. They joined the Ravenclaw table.

"And from Durmstrang Institute!" In walked a bunch of guys wearing red robes, who joined the Slytherin table, but none near Kassidy and Draco.

"Now, for the rules. This is the Goblet of Fire. To enter to be chosen, simply write your name on a slip of parchment and throw it into the goblet of fire. But there is one catch. You must be seventeen to enter," Dumbledore said. "Do not try to fool this. It cannot be fooled."

* * *

"Oh my god, where did you get that?" Jillie asked.

"Draco gave it to me," Kassidy said, holding out her wrist to show off the bracelet. The other girls in the room flocked over to see it.

"Oh my god, it's even got the Slytherin crest!" Dora said.

"He made that himself, along with the Quidditch ones," Kassidy said.

"Knock knock," a voice said from the open door. Everyone turned to see who it was and it was Draco.

"You ladies mind if I borrow Kassidy for a few minutes?" Draco asked.

"No, not at all," Jillie said, and Kassidy left with Draco.

"Showing off the bracelet I see," Draco said.

"Of course."

"Come with me, we're going to the Astronomy tower," Draco said, taking her hand and leading her there He actually pulls her so she's going too fast, as she's still got mild torso injuries from last spring, so Kassidy pulls back to slow him down.

"Right, you're still hurt. I'll slow down," he said, still pulling, more gently, towards the tower. He got up to the top and Kassidy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are we here?"

"It's a great view, as I'm sure you know," Draco said as Kassidy began looking at the stars. She became consumed with looking at the different things up there, and Draco just looked between her look of amazement and the sky.

"So, Draco, why'd you bring me up here?"

"Because you're pretty when you're interested in something."

"Thanks," Kassidy said, a light blush showing on her face.

"Want to go back? I'm sure your roommates are wondering where you went," Draco said.

"If you want to walk with me there," Kassidy said, holding her hand out.

"Sure. It's easy to get lost by yourself here," Draco said, taking her hand in his and walking with her back to the Slytherin Dungeons.

* * *

"It is time for the selection of the champions for the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore said before dimming the lights. The flames in the goblet turned red and shot out a piece of paper, which Dumbledore caught. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" The Beauxbatons girls cheered.

Another slip shot out of the goblet and Dumbledore caught it.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore said before the Durmstrang students cheered.

One more slip shot out of the goblet.

"And the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuffs cheered, the Gryffindors clapped, the Ravenclaws clapped enthusiastically, and the Slytherins sat there.

"We have our three champions!" Dumbledore said before the flames turned red and shot another slip out.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore read. "Harry Potter!"

"Scared, Potter?" Kassidy asked when she saw Harry was hiding from sight. Draco got up and pushed Harry towards the front. The champions went into a separate room and the students filed out to their houses.

"It's Potter again! Why does everything interesting happen to him?" one Gryffindor was complaining.

"He's famous. Only explanation," Kassidy said.

* * *

"Crabbe, Goyle, go pass these out to the Hufflepuffs. Kassidy and I will get the Slytherins, and Jillie and Dora, you will ask the Ravenclaws if they want them, pass them out to them if they do. We know the Gryffindors won't want them, so don't ask them," Draco said, handing a box of badges to Crabbe and Goyle as Kassidy handed a box to Jillie and Dora.

"I like the badges. They're perfect," Jeannie said, looking at one of the badges. The badges said "Support Cedric Diggory," then switched to "Potter Stinks."

"That reminds me, we may need to make more. There are a lot of kids at this school," Kassidy said.

"If we need to, we'll make more, but until then, we're not gonna worry about it. Let's go hand these out to the Slytherins," Draco said, picking up a box and heading to the common room. The pair asked around the room, and nearly everyone asked for one, each immediately pinning them to their robes. They went down to the main hall to the Slytherin table and passed them out there, too. They saw Ron Weasley and threw him one as a joke, who pinned it to his robes.

"Did you even look at it?" Kassidy asked.

"Yeah, I did," Ron said.

"I thought he'd toss it," Draco said once they walked away from him.

"Must be fighting with Potter. Not complaining," Kassidy said.

"Anyways, let's get these things passed out," Draco said. Once they finished passing the badges out, they sat in a tree, simply talking, until Harry Potter himself came by.

"Hey, Potter! Kassie and I have a bet you see. I bet her that you won't last ten minutes in this tournament," Draco said, jumping down from the tree. "She disagrees. She thinks you won't last five!"

"I don't give a damn what your girlfriend thinks, Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

"Ooh, someone's got a bite today," Kassidy said.

"You're vile and cruel," Harry said to Kassidy, before turning to Draco, "and you're pathetic."

"Pathetic," Draco said as the pair both pulled out their wands.

"I don't think so, Sonny!" Professor Moody said before turning Draco into a white ferret and Kassidy into a ginger lemur and practically bouncing them in the air. Professor McGonagall walked up.

"Professor Moody, what _are_ you doing?" she asked.

"Teaching."

"Are those _students_?"

"Well, technically, they're a ferret and a lemur," Moody said before putting Draco down. Professor McGonagall changed them back to normal, Kassidy's hair down as her hair tie had broken, and Draco's hair messed up. Draco took Kassidy's hand and they both backed behind the tree.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco said before the two began to run off.

"I can tell you stories about your father that'd curl even your greasy hair, boy!" Moody shouted as the two ran.

"Remind me never to cross paths with him again?" Draco said.

"Only if you do the same for me," Kassidy said as they stopped and caught their breath by a wall.


	9. The First and Second Tasks

**Chapter 9: The First and Second Tasks**

Kassidy and Draco had chosen not to go to see the first task. They had chosen to sit in the Astronomy tower and watch from above. It wasn't against the rules or anything, so why not? They were wearing their casual Muggle clothes, as nobody seemed to care during free time, Kassidy in a grey shirt and black jeans with heeled boots and Draco in a simple jeans and t-shirt with trainers. Both were wearing their Potter Stinks badges.

"I hope Potter loses," Kassidy said.

"He'll get burned first," Draco said.

"That Durmstrang kid is going now," Kassidy pointed out.

"I really don't care about this task, it's not the nitty gritty, you know?" Draco said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm not really interested either."

"Maybe the second task will be more interesting."

"Anyways, let's not talk about the tournament."

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Draco asked.

"Anything but that, really."

"Okay, maybe we can practice a little magic if you want?"

"I'm game," Kassidy said with a smile, pulling her wand out of her boot.

"What should we practice?" Draco asked as he brandished his wand.

"Dueling?" Kassidy said with a smile.

"Okay, as long as we don't get in trouble," Draco said as both stood up.

"If we're careful, we won't," Kassidy said with a grin.

* * *

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Kassidy said when Draco woke up in the hospital wing.

"It's okay, it wasn't that bad," Draco said, sitting up.

"No it's not, you passed out!"

"Kassidy."

"I'm so sorry, oh my gosh!"

"Kassidy."

"I didn't mean to do that, I-"

"KASSIDY! I'm fine, stop worrying," Draco snapped when Kassidy kept going on.

"Heh heh… Sorry."

"You worry too much."

"I know, I know."

"Besides, it wasn't that strong of a spell."

"It knocked you out for crying out loud, how is that not strong?"

"Okay, I guess it was a bit strong."

"You'll be okay, Draco, but your girlfriend did a number on you. Nothing to worry about, though," Madame Pomfrey said as she made sure the Tournament champions were okay. They all had some sort of burn wound, but they seemed to all be okay.

"Potter," Kassidy said.

"Williams. Or should I just call you Malfoy from now on?" Harry said.

"Shut up, Potter, or your wounds will be worse than they are now," Kassidy said. "Come on, Draco, let's go," she said when Madame Pomfrey gave them the okay.

* * *

"Okay, that Confundus charm was pretty good," Draco said with a smile.

"Thanks, I guess," Kassidy said as the two were sat in the Slytherin common room.

"Relax, I'm not hurt," he said, practically petting her head.

"I'm not a puppy," she said, a little pout gracing her face.

"No, but you're cute like one."

"Shut uhp."

At that point, there was screaming coming from the direction of the kitchens, and everyone in the common room put their hands over their ears. One of the Slytherin prefects came in a minute after it stopped.

"It's just Diggory's egg. It screams," the prefect said before more screaming was heard from one of the towers. The prefect ran off to find out what it was, and came back a few minutes later.

"And that would be Potter's," he said before he left again.

* * *

"Draco!"

"No, Kassidy, I'm not staying here instead of going to Hogsmeade tomorrow!"

"Cobe od, don't you want to stay with your sick girlfriend?" Kassidy said before blowing her nose. She was lying in her bed in her dorm, and Draco was with her. Her teachers had been notified that she would be out of class for a couple of days because she had a bad cold. There was also a Hogsmeade trip the next day so she was begging Draco to stay with her as she wouldn't be able to go.

"Look, I promise to bring you something back," Draco said.

"Okay, I'd like that," Kassidy said.

"Okay, I promise," Draco said with a smile. "But I can't stay with you during class, you know that."

"I doe," she said.

* * *

"Where's your girlfriend, Malfoy?" Potter asked the next day in Hogsmeade.

"Sick in bed, if you must know," Draco said.

"So that's why she hasn't been in class," Hermione said.

"She's got a bad cold," Draco said.

"So, how does it feel to be separate from her for a couple of hours?" Ron Weasley asked.

"Shut up, Weasley!" Draco said. "You and your pathetic friends need to piss off," he added before walking away.

* * *

"The Yule Ball is a Triwizard Tournament tradition where the guests from the other schools and students of our own school gather in the great hall on Christmas Eve night and engage in an evening of well-mannered frivolity. As students of the host school, I expect all of you to put your best foot forward, literally, as the Yule Ball is a dance," Professor Snape said to the members of Slytherin house. The girls, all seated on the left hand side of the room, erupted in excitement. The boys, seated on the right hand side, erupted in complaints.

"Silence! The house of Salazar Slytherin has demanded respect for nearly ten centuries. Do not besmirch the name of this house by behaving in such an unruly manner. I expect that every single one of you in this room will be on your best behavior. You are representing your families as well as your house. That is all," Snape said before leaving, the students leaving the room behind him.

"So, Kassidy Williams, would you like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?" Draco asked with a little laugh at his own word choice.

"Of course, Draco Malfoy," Kassidy said.

* * *

It came time for the Yule ball. Draco hadn't been able to find Kassidy beforehand, so he went to the dance without her to wait for her to show. She showed up a few minutes late, wearing a strapless dress that cascaded to her ankles, dark green at the top that faded into lime green at the bottom with glitter that matched, and her hair down, cascading to her hips, with a red flower pinned to the left side. She looked at Draco, who was smiling. She got to the bottom of the stairs and he took her hand.

"You look wonderful," Draco said.

"As do you," Kassidy replied as the two went out to the circle of students that gathered around an open area. The music began and the champions, as well as their dates, danced. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall joined after a minute, as an invitation for other couples to join. Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom were among the first student couples to join in, then Draco and Kassidy. Draco was a good dancer, but Kassidy was only a decent one.

The ball continued for a few hours, and halfway through, Draco and Kassidy could be found next to the wall, simply standing there, hand in hand, watching the others have fun.

"You really do look beautiful," Draco said after a minute.

"Thanks. So do you," Kassidy said with a smile.

After a couple of hours, the crowd was beginning to thin, and the slow songs were being played. Draco and Kassidy had gone back to the dance floor, and were swaying to the music, her head on his shoulder. She raised her head and kissed him as the song was reaching a swelling flourish.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll walk with you back to your room," Draco said after she broke the kiss.

"I'd like that. I really would," Kassidy said. He took her hand and they walked towards the Slytherin Dungeon.

"I had a great time tonight," she said.

"So did I. It was fun," Draco said with a smile. "You're a good dancer."

"No, I'm not," she said, blushing a little.

"You really are."

"You are definitely a good dancer, Draco."

"Thanks. I was taught from a young age."

"Really? And I lived in an orphanage until I was 12 years old, how do you think a majority of the kids there got adopted? Because the orphanage taught skills such as sewing, dancing, woodworking, sports, etcetera."

* * *

It came time for the second task. Draco and Kassidy had chosen to go to this one this time, and it was on the lake. The two watched as the champions jumped into the water.

"I hope Diggory wins this," Kassidy said.

"Agreed," Draco said.

An hour later, nobody has come up yet, so people were beginning to worry. A few minutes later, Cedric Diggory came up to the surface with Cho Chang, and everyone from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin cheered. The Gryffindors were still waiting for Potter to come back up. Fleur came back up, but had nobody with her, people still cheered for the sheer fact that she was okay. Viktor Krum came back up with Hermione, and the Durmstrang guys, as well as a few Slytherins, cheered for him. A few minutes later, Ron Weasley and Fleur's sister came back up, but Potter wasn't up yet. It wasn't for a few minutes until Potter came back up, and the Gryffindors' cheers deafened the other students.

"And the winner is… Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announced, causing the Hufflepuffs to cheer. "And though Harry Potter would have been first up if it wasn't for his commitment to not only save Mr. Weasley, but Miss Delacour as well, we award him second place!" The Gryffindors' cheers deafened once again.

"At least Diggory won," Draco said as he and Kassidy got ready to go back on the boats with the other Slytherins.


	10. The Third Task

**The Draco/Kassidy ship name is Kaco, for those to whom it matters.**

**This one's a chapterlet. In other words, a shorter chapter than normal.**

**Chapter 10: The Third Task**

"One-on-one Quidditch. What do you say?" Kassidy asked.

"I say bring it on," Draco said with a smile before the two went to fetch their brooms from their rooms.

* * *

"I can't believe you beat me!" Draco said with a laugh.

"I guess I'm just better than you," Kassidy laughed.

* * *

"I saw you! I heard you! 'Oh, Pansy, you kiss _so much better than Kassie_!' Well if that's how you feel!" Kassidy shouted at Draco in the great hall during the midday meal.

"I didn't say anything like that! I'd never cheat on you with anyone!" Draco defended.

"Likely story! Then where the _hell_ were you when I came around trying to find you last night?"

"I was in the Astronomy tower doing a little bit of Astronomy homework!"

"_Another _likely story, Draco Malfoy!" Kassidy said before slapping him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco asked.

"You know full well what that was for!"

"No, I don't! I didn't do anything, Kassie!"

"_Don't. Call. Me. Kassie_!"

"I didn't even do anything, Kassidy. Please see that," Draco said, kissing her. She pushed him away and slapped him across the face again.

"Stay the hell away from me, Draco Malfoy! We're _THROUGH!_" Kassidy said, tears in her eyes, before storming off.

* * *

Kassidy was outside in the courtyard, crying as her roommates consoled her. Draco walked by and stopped, but Ellie pushed him along.

"Can't you see you hurt her, Malfoy? Or are you too busy being more dim than an unlit candle?" Ellie said.

"I just want to apologize!" Draco said.

"Can't you see it's too late for that?" Dora said. Kassidy had stood up and kissed a random guy that just happened to be in the area, who just so happened to be Neville Longbottom.

"See, she's moved on!" Jillie said, going along with what was happening.

"I see how it is," Draco said. "I'll be on my way then," he said before leaving.

"What was that for?" Neville asked.

"Just trying to make Draco jealous. It meant nothing," Kassidy said. Neville walked away, still a bit puzzled.

"Why'd you kiss Neville Longbottom?" Jeannie asked.

"He was there," Kassidy said.

* * *

It came time for the third task. The champions went in, and the bystanders couldn't really see what was happening, but after about an hour and a half, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory zapped into view at the start of the maze, the Triwizard cup on the ground, as Harry was fussing over Cedric. The Gryffindors were cheering, not noticing what had happened.

"A boy's been killed!" Dumbledore finally exclaimed, and the cheers silenced as Mr. Diggory ran through and grieved over Cedric's death. Kassidy, about to burst into tears at the mere thought that someone died, looked to her right, to see Draco's reaction, then realized he wasn't there to console her as he usually is, but was standing a few people away. Their eyes met, and Draco hesitated before he went over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, Kassidy, I was selfish and I wasn't in my right mind," Draco whispered.

"You're forgiven," Kassidy whispered back, and she clung to him as she normally did when she was emotional.

* * *

"It has come time for another year to come to a close, as we celebrate Harry Potter's victory, and mourn the loss of Cedric Diggory. He was a well-rounded young man, always willing to help his friends and had very few enemies. However, I feel it is fitting for you all to know just how Cedric died. He was murdered by Lord Voldemort! The Ministry wishes me not to tell you this! But to not tell you would be an insult to his memory. Remember Cedric for the life he lived, not the way he died," Dumbledore finished his speech.

* * *

"I'm sorry for publicly humiliating you in front of the whole school," Kassidy said to Draco as they sat down on the train home.

"I'm sorry for doing what I did. I deserved it," Draco said. "So, are we okay?"

"Yes, we're okay. I missed having you there with me," Kassidy said, moving to sit next to him.

"I missed you, too. I just have one question. Why did you kiss Neville Longbottom?"

"He was there and I was trying to make you jealous," Kassidy said.

"Ah, I see. But I really am sorry, it'll never happen again, I promise."

"You better promise, Draco Malfoy, because you're gonna pay for the pain and you caused me this time," Kassidy said.

"Should I be scared?"

"Yes."


	11. Year Five

**Another chapterlet. Year 5 isn't incredibly important to the storyline, but it does mark the beginning of Kassidy's slow descent into craziness.**

**Chapter 11: Year Five**

"I think you've been through enough," Kassidy said.

"I thought it was never going to end," Draco said with a sigh.

"Oh, it's never going to end, you just won't know when it's coming."

"That was one time!"

"One time too many, Draco," Kassidy said as she sat on her bed at home. Draco sat next to her.

"You said I was forgiven!"

"Yes, for the initial act. You're getting flack for the pain and suffering that initial act caused," Kassidy said. Draco sighed.

"Seriously? It didn't even last that long!" Draco said.

"There is one way to keep me from giving you more flack about it, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to," Kassidy said.

"And that is…?"

"Something you have to find out for yourself," Kassidy said.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Draco asked.

"One," Kassidy said before kissing him for a few seconds, then standing up and leaving the room.

"Haven't the foggiest what that meant," Draco said.

* * *

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"That meant sex."

"Seriously?"

"How you didn't get that from the clue she gave you, I don't even know," Jillie said. She was friends with Draco, who had told Jillie about what Kassidy had said to him.

"I don't know how I didn't get it, okay?" Draco said.

"Anyways, I've got to go, so I'll see you later, Draco. Have fun with Kassie!" Jillie said before leaving Draco with his thoughts, and a girlfriend in the next room. Draco was about to stand up when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Kassidy."

"Come on in," Draco said, and the door opened and Kassidy walked in.

"So did you find out the clue?" Kassidy asked as she sat next to Draco on his bed.

"Yeah, I think I did," Draco said, blushing a bit.

"So, what did I mean?" Kassidy asked before Draco kissed her and pushed her back onto the bed.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, you're right," Kassidy said.

* * *

On the train to Hogwarts that September, people noticed that the pair were holding hands a little tighter than last year. The rumors began.

"I think they had sex this summer, that's why they look closer than ever."

"I thought Draco was in trouble with Kassidy. Guess not!"

"Yeah, they totally did it."

"Rumors. Occasionally they're true, you know," Draco said to one of the friends the pair shared. They then saw Harry on the way off.

"So you didn't get expelled. Maybe we'll get a lucky break and you'll get expelled next time!" Draco said.

"Piss off, Malfoy," Potter said, walking off.

* * *

At the Start of Term Feast, Dumbledore was giving his usual spiel when the new teacher asked to speak. Everyone was confused as that did not normally happen.

"I'm so glad to see all your smiling faces today," the teacher said. Of course, nobody was smiling as a majority of them were stabbing her with their minds.

"My name is Professor Delores Umbridge, and I look forward to providing a Ministry-approved course for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm sure that we will get along famously. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," she said before going back to her seat as Dumbledore continued his interrupted spiel.

"I haven't said two words to her and I can tell she's a bitch," Kassidy said.

"I hear that," Jeannie said.

"Agreed," Draco said.

* * *

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, fifth years of Gryffindor and Slytherin house. Your education in this subject has been a bit... uneven in the past few years. But from now on, you will be following a ministry-approved, theory-based course of study," Professor Umbridge said as she floated books to each student. "Wands away, we won't be doing any magic in here."

"No magic? How do you expect us to learn anything?" Hermione asked.

"The Minister of Magic believes simple theory will be enough to get you through your O.W.L. exams," Umbridge said.

"But how does theory protect us from what's out there?" Harry spoke up.

"There's nothing out there! Who would want to harm kids such as yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort?" Harry said, which caused the entire class to "Ooooooh…"

"The Dark Lord was vanquished fourteen years ago. He could not be back," Umbridge said.

"Then how did Cedric Diggory die, eh?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!"

"IT WAS MURDER!"

"Meet me in my office after class, Mr. Potter, and I'll deal with you there. For now, turn to page 30 in your Ministry-approved texts," Umbridge said.

* * *

"Well, she shut him down fast," Draco said.

"I know, it was hilarious," Kassidy said.

"I wonder what she did to deal with him," Draco said.

"I heard she made him do lines," Kassidy said.

"Wouldn't doubt it."

* * *

A few weeks later…

"Kassie?"

"What, Draco?"

"What are you doing?"

"Studying."

"For what?"

"O.W.L. exams."

"You know those aren't for a few months, right?"

"I… Oh, right!"

* * *

A couple months later…

"Kassie?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"What are you doing?"

"Practicing hexes."

"Okay, why must you do that in the great hall?"

"Oops, sorry!"

* * *

A week later, Draco and Kassidy went to sign up for the Discipline Committee, and were accepted by Umbridge. Their main mission: find out what Potter and his buddies are up to.

They found Potter and several people from all of the houses except Slytherin. They brought them up to Dumbledore's office, where Umbridge was waiting for those involved.

"We found Potter and his friends in an unauthorized meeting," Kassidy said, her voice giving away her slight descent into insanity.

"Dumbledore's Army," Draco said, handing a piece of parchment to Umbridge.

"We have orders to take you to Azkaban," Umbridge said, as a few more people emerged from behind a door.

"Nobody said I was going to, as you say, come quietly," Dumbledore said, and disappeared in a pillar of fire created by his bird.

"Well, you've got to admit Dumbledore's got style," one guy said.

* * *

Kassidy and Draco took their O.W.L. exams, but weren't set to receive their results until summer.

"How do you think you did?" Kassidy asked.

"Pretty well. You?" Draco asked.

"Awful," she said.

"I'm sure you did great," Draco said. "You are a smart girl."

"Thanks," she said.

* * *

"Did you hear? Dumbledore's back and he sacked Umbridge!" Jillie said.

"Really? What a shame, I kinda liked her."

"Just yesterday you said she was a bitch!" Draco said. Kassidy raised her hands and shrugged.

"Don't ask me about stuff I said yesterday," Kassidy said.

"Kassie, you okay?" Dora asked.

"I'm totally fine, no biggie," Kassidy said with a smile.

"Okay, but I'm keeping an eye on you this summer," Draco said.


	12. Year Six Begins

**Chapter 12: Year Six Begins**

"Mrs. Malfoy, you wanted to see me?" Kassidy asked.

"Where's Draco?"

"Asleep."

"Good. He can't know about this. Kassidy, this is Bellatrix Lestrange," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Nice to meet you," Kassidy said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Bellatrix said.

"I'm sure you know exactly why I've asked to see you," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Yes, of course," Kassidy said. "I was there when The Dark Lord gave Draco the task."

"You care for Draco just as much as I do. Protect him at Hogwarts this year if you can."

"Swear to it. Make the Unbreakable Vow," Bellatrix said.

"Alright," Kassidy said, a light of mild insanity in her eyes.

"I like the fire in this one's eyes," Bellatrix said as she pulled out her wand. Mrs. Malfoy instructed Kassidy on exactly what to do for it to work. Kassidy and Mrs. Malfoy grabbed the wrist of the other's right hand, and Bellatrix flicked her wand, a shimmering rope seeming to bind the two hands together.

"Will you, Kassidy Williams, protect Draco Malfoy from harm to the best of your ability at Hogwarts this year?" Bellatrix said.

"I will."

"Will you assist Draco to the best of your ability?"

"I will."

"And, should he fail, will you perform the deed the Dark Lord has demanded Draco to perform?" Bellatrix said. Kassidy hesitated a small amount before speaking.

"I will." The shimmering rope dissolved and Mrs. Malfoy took her hand away.

"You are a brave girl, Kassidy. Not many sixth years would do something as brave as this," Mrs. Malfoy said. "Protect my son."

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy, I wouldn't let harm come to Draco for the world," Kassidy said, walking back to her bed.

"She would make a lovely bride for Draco, don't you think, Sissy?" Bellatrix asked.

"I can't wait for the day when that happens, because we both know it's inevitable," Mrs. Malfoy said. "All he ever talks about is her."

* * *

On the train to Hogwarts, Kassidy and Draco were in the same compartment as usual, and Draco seemed to notice something unusual. When the train stopped at the school, Draco waited for everyone else to leave that car. He waved Kassidy on but she refused to go. He shrugged and shut the door to the car and pulled down all the blinds.

"Didn't your Mummy ever teach you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter?" Draco said before pointing his wand at a seemingly open spot. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" he said, and a bang was heard as a table was knocked down.

"Kassie, right by that table, is Harry Potter underneath an invisibility cloak. Pull it off of him," Draco said, and Kassidy did just as he said, revealing a stunned Potter.

"Oh that's right, your Mummy was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin," Draco said. "Kassie, cover him back up."

"Enjoy your ride back to London, Potter," Kassidy said before covering Harry back up with his cloak. The pair left the train and went to the carriages.

* * *

"Draco, stop being so… what's the word… distant!" Kassidy said. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Kassie, you've gone off the deep end, you think I'm going to listen to you right now?" Draco asked.

"Fine."

* * *

It was the Slytherin Quidditch Team Tryouts. Previous members, as well as new people who wanted to try out, were gathered on the pitch. Kassidy had been promoted to Captain.

"Okay, everyone, for those who don't know me, I'm Kassidy Williams, I'm a Slytherin Beater, and Captain this year. Now, the first thing I'm going to say, is just because you were on the team last year does not guarantee you a spot this year, is that clear?" Kassidy said. "And I don't play favorites, so just because you may know me somehow also does not guarantee you a spot this year. Okay, I need those trying out for Seeker to get their brooms and get ready to catch a snitch. We can't ruin the snitch this time so have your gloves on! If you touch it with your bare hands, we can't use it in a game! Malfoy, you're up first!" Kassidy said. She opened the box, put her gloves on, and picked up the golden snitch before letting go of it.

"Go on my signal," Kassidy said.

Kassidy then tried out the rest of the group.

"Results will be posted in the Slytherin common room tomorrow morning. Good luck to the lot of you," Kassidy said.

"Why did you call me Malfoy?"

"Isn't that your name? Besides, you're only getting in if I think you would be the best Seeker out of all of the Seekers that tried today."

* * *

_**Slytherin Quidditch Team 1996-1997**_

_**Keeper: **_

**Aurora Mitchell – 3****rd**** Year**

_**Beaters:**_

**Geoffrey Harland - 5****th**** Year  
Kassidy Williams – 6****th**** Year - Captain**

_**Chasers: **_

**Vincent Crabbe – 6****th**** Year  
Gregory Goyle – 6****th**** Year  
Juniper Harlow – 2****nd**** Year**

_**Seeker: **_

**Draco Malfoy – 6****th**** Year**

_**Thank you, every single one of you, for trying out, you all definitely gave me a challenge in deciding the final cut. All decisions are final, and made based on skill and skill alone. **_

_**Regards,**_

_**Kassidy Williams  
Slytherin Quidditch Captain 1996-1997**_

* * *

It came time for the first Quidditch match of the year, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The two teams went onto the pitch and took off, the Captains, Harry Potter and Kassidy Williams, meeting in the center.

"I see. Potter is Quidditch captain this year," Kassidy said.

"I wonder how they chose between you and Malfoy for Captain," Harry said.

"Let's make it a fair game, you two," the referee said, releasing the balls.

"Let the match begin!" she said.

Kassidy hit the ball away from the Keeper, and caught the Quaffle by accident. She passed it to Goyle, who passed it to Harlow, who flew towards the goal posts, then made a goal for Slytherin!

"You picked _Weasley_ as your Keeper?" Kassidy said as she hit a ball away from her own Keeper.

"Shut up, Williams!" Ron Weasley said.

"_Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, that's why Slytherins all sing Weasley is our king!_" the Slytherins in the stands sang. Kassidy hit a Bludger towards Harry, who dodged.

"See? Weasley sucks, which is why you let him into your team, isn't it, Potter?" Kassidy said, her voice getting mildly high-pitched, showing her continued descent into insanity.

"You okay? You seem to have gone off the deep end, Williams!" Potter said before speeding off to look for the snitch.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Kassidy shouted before hitting a Bludger away from Crabbe and Goyle.

"Slytherin pulls into the lead, 60 to 50! Will Malfoy catch the Snitch? We'll see!" the announcer said.

"Catch the damn Snitch, Malfoy!" one kid in the stands shouted.

"Oh, shut up, what do you think I'm trying to do?" Draco shouted at the kid. Harry and Draco seemed to spot the Snitch at the same time, so both zoomed after it. Shouts of "Go Potter!" and "Go Malfoy!" rang throughout the stands.

"Both Seekers spot the Snitch! And Slytherin makes a goal! That's 70 to 50! Gryffindor better step it up if they want to win!" the announcer said.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry said.

"You kidding? I want Slytherin to finally win a game against you lot!" Draco said, pulling just ahead of Harry and catching the Snitch. Draco flew onto the pitch and landed, holding the Snitch up.

"Draco Malfoy catches the Snitch! Slytherin wins!" the announcer said. The Slytherin team landed and cheered. Half the Slytherins began chanting Draco's name, the other half singing _Weasley is Our King_.

* * *

"I can't believe we finally won a match against Gryffindor!" Jeannie said with a smile that twitched a little.

"I know you're mad because I chose a second year over you for Chaser but I have my reasons, Jeannie," Kassidy said.

"But we finally won a match! I'm proud of this year's team," Jeannie said with a smile. "Good job, seriously," she added.

"Thanks," Kassidy said with a smile.

* * *

"How could you do such a horrible thing?!" Kassidy shouted at Harry in a clear hallway.

"What did I do?"

"_You_ severely hurt Draco! Draco and Professor Snape both told me!" she shouted, pulling her wand out and pointing it at him.

"I didn't know what that spell did until I cast it!" Harry said.

"Yeah, right, you knew _exactly_ what that spell did! _Crucio!_" Kassidy said, causing Harry to fall to the floor in spasms of pain. She held the spell, unyielding, for a few seconds before letting up.

"How…?"

"If you harm Draco again, I'll make it worse," Kassidy said before leaving.

* * *

It came time for the Quidditch Championship. Slytherin was barely in, barely scraping a win from Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor was in this time as usual. But Harry was not in attendance. However, Ginny Weasley had stepped in. The two spoke by the wall of the pitch while the spectators filed in.

"What happened to Potter?" Kassidy asked.

"He's in detention for harming Draco," Ginny replied.

"I heard he used Sectumsempra on Draco, and I definitely got my revenge," Kassidy said.

"So _you're_ the one who used the Cruciatus Curse on Harry!" Ginny said.

"Where did you hear that?" Kassidy asked.

"Harry himself. You think he doesn't tell anyone anything?"

"So he came whining to his _girlfriend_ after that episode? What a whiney little bitch!"

"Don't you call Harry names like that!" Ginny said, pulling her wand out as Kassidy pulled out her own.

"What are you gonna do? Cruciatus Curse? You lack the _nerve._ You see, I have a somewhat distant cousin named _Bellatrix Lestrange._ She taught me how to properly use the 'Unforgiveable Curses' last summer. Draco, too. So don't think that I can't Cruciate you right here, right now," Kassidy said.

"You wouldn't dare," Ginny said with an intense glare before a horn blew, calling the players onto the field.

"Have fun losing," Ginny said.

"You too!" Kassidy said. "Bitch."

The game began, and Kassidy managed to keep a Bludger from harming Juniper, who then caught the Quaffle and sped towards the other goal. Draco managed to tip his broom forward, faceplanting onto the pitch. He got back onto his broom and searched for the Snitch. Kassidy hit the Bludgers towards Ginny, who was hit by one, and fell off of her broom. She recovered quickly, as she wasn't hurt badly, and continued to search for the Snitch. Draco and Ginny saw the Snitch at the same time and sped towards it. The Slytherin Chasers did their best to get as many points in as they could, but Weasley was getting better at the game!

"And Ginny Weasley has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup!" the announcer said.

"Great. Freaking great," Kassidy said. "The first year I'm Captain and we don't even win the fucking cup," Kassidy said.

"We still have a great team," Geoffrey Harland, Kassidy's fellow Beater, said.

"We do. I'm still captain next year, but once I'm gone, you'll be Captain so look forward to that," Kassidy said.

* * *

It was late May. Draco and Kassidy, together, went to the Headmaster's office, both with their wands out. They got in and immediately went up to Dumbledore and pointed their wands at him.

"I know what this is about."


	13. The Fall of Albus Dumbledore

**I know this one's really short, but I wasn't going to include it in the last chapter.**

**Chapter 13: The Fall of Albus Dumbledore**

"Come to the Astronomy Tower with me, you two. Come on," Dumbledore said, walking towards the exit. The two put their wands down and follow him to the Astronomy tower.

"I know what this is about. Why you are here," Dumbledore said when Draco raised his wand again. His hand began to shake and he began to tremble and sweat.

"He'll kill me. He'll kill my whole family!" Draco said. "If I don't do this!"

"I can offer protection for your family, Draco," Dumbledore said.

"He'll kill her and her family too!"

"I can offer protection for your family and the Goodwin-Williams family, too, Draco."

"I don't want it! I'm going to kill you!" Draco shouted.

"The Dark Lord has chosen us!" Kassidy said, pulling up her left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark.

"Go ahead. Kill me," Dumbledore said.

"I'll do it!" Draco said.

"Do it, Draco! Go on, do it already! Or I'll do it for you!" Kassidy shouted.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Draco shouted, and Dumbledore's wand flew from his hand.

"See, I'm unarmed. Go ahead and kill me, Draco, if you must," Dumbledore said.

"I've been allowing Death Eaters in through the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I was behind the mead incident that almost killed Ron Weasley! I was behind the cursed necklace that nearly killed that one girl! It was all me!" Draco shouted, still shaking.

"I know you were assigned to kill me, Draco. And I know Kassidy has agreed to kill me if you don't," Dumbledore said. "I've been prepared for this moment. I can offer protection for you and your family, Kassidy and her family," Dumbledore said. That's the point when several Death Eaters showed up.

"Do it, Draco! Kill Albus Dumbledore!" Bellatrix said.

"I…"

"Do it!" Kassidy said.

"I… I can't!" Draco said.

"Fine! Then I'll do it! _Avada Kedavra!_" Kassidy shouted, pointing her wand at Dumbledore, killing him and causing him to fall off of the Astronomy tower.

"Kassidy Williams killed Dumbledore! Victory!" Bellatrix shouted.

"Can I do the Dark Mark in the sky?" Kassidy asked.

"Of course," Bellatrix said with a victorious smile.

"_Morsmordre!_" Kassidy shouted as she pointed her wand to the sky, the Death Eaters celebrating.

"_How could you?!_" Harry shouted as he entered the room. "How could you kill your own headmaster?!"

"I had to, Harry! I had to!" Kassidy said.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Crucio!"

The two wands connected, a golden ball of light connecting the two streams of light.

"What the…" Harry said.

"What core is your wand?!" Kassidy shouted.

"Phoenix feather!"

"Mine too…" Kassidy whispered as her wand vibrated, and she couldn't let go of it even if she wanted to.

"But I thought there were only two sold at Ollivander's!"

"Apparently there were three!" Kassidy said.

"Let go, Kassidy, let go!" Bellatrix was shouting. Kassidy broke the connection between the wands.

"How fitting that the wands of my enemies match cores with mine," Harry said.

"Shut up."

"Just you wait. You won't get away with this!" Harry said before the Death Eaters, including Draco and Kassidy, disappeared in puffs of black smoke.

* * *

"So, what are we doing next year?" Draco asked.

"Staying at Hogwarts, I guess. Unless the Dark Lord needs us to do something else," Kassidy said.

"Okay, but if something goes wrong, we're getting the hell out of there."

"Agreed."


	14. Year Seven Begins

**My birthday is on Wednesday by the way.**

**Chapter 14: Year Seven Begins**

"You're late, Severus," the Dark Lord said as Professor Snape walked in. "Please, have a seat," he said, gesturing to the seat right next to him. Snape took the seat.

"The Order is planning to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety Saturday next at nightfall," Snape said.

"Really? I had intelligence that they weren't moving him until the thirtieth, the day before he turns seventeen," the Dark Lord said.

"I also know the Order is planning to lay a false trail. That must be it," Snape said.

"I see. Also, it appears that Harry Potter's wand and my own share a core. I cannot force the wand to duel him. Therefore, I must use someone else's wand for me to duel him successfully," the Dark Lord said. "So I know who not to ask, who has a phoenix feather as the core of their wand?" Kassidy and only Kassidy raised her hand.

"Oh, what kind of wand do you have, Kassidy?"

"Fir and phoenix," Kassidy answered, twirling her recently cut hair. She had cut it to shoulder length, long enough to put in a ponytail, and dyed a piece of it blonde.

"So does anyone want to give me their wand?" the Dark Lord said. Nobody spoke up.

"How about you, Lucius? I don't see a reason why you would require a wand anymore," he said, standing up and walking over to Draco's father.

"My Lord?" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand." Mr. Malfoy reluctantly handed his wand over.

"What kind is it?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Elm and dragon heartstring," Mr. Malfoy said before Voldemort snapped the snake head from the wand, the wand still useable, and returning that piece to Mr. Malfoy.

"Yes, this will be sufficient," the Dark Lord said with a smile as he returned to his seat at the head of the table.

"Wormtail, bring in our _special guest,_" the Dark Lord said, and the Muggle Studies teacher hovered in, held up by Wormtail by magic.

"Severus, do you recognize our guest?" he asked. "Draco and Kassidy, you two might as well. But you've probably never taken her classes. This is Charity Burbage, Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts. She teaches of how Muggles are not so different from us. She recently wrote a defense for the Mudbloods and how we should accept their thievery of magic."

"Severus… help," Professor Burbage said.

"_Avada Kedavra,_" the Dark Lord said, killing her, and Charity fell with a crash onto the table. Many Death Eaters jumped back in their chairs. Draco fell out of his.

"Dinner, Nagini," the Dark Lord said, helping his snake onto the table.

* * *

"I wish we didn't have to come back to this poor excuse for a school," Draco said as they got on the train.

"Agreed, but we have to. Dark Lord's orders," Kassidy said.

"I know, but I can still hate this place."

"I hear Harry's not coming to school this year."

"Oh really?"

"Neither are his friends, Hermy One and Weasel Bait," Kassidy said.

"Well, this school year just got a little bit better," Draco said.

"And all the mudbloods were banned from showing up," Kassidy added.

"Really? Finally, the worthy people are allowed and the unworthy not."

* * *

"Miss Williams, why don't you come up here and demonstrate the Cruciatus curse for us?" Professor Carrow, the new Dark Arts teacher said.

"Gladly," Kassidy said. One Hufflepuff student who had been given detention was pushed into the room by Professor Carrow.

"This is your subject. Give a good aim and mean it," Carrow said.

"_Crucio!_" Kassidy said, causing the student to go into convulsions, screaming. Many students flinched in their seats, some hid their faces behind their hands, some plugged their ears, and a few were enjoying the sight.

"Stop! Please!" the student cried out.

"I think that's enough, Miss Williams," Carrow said, and Kassidy let up.

"Does anyone else want to give it a go?" Carrow asked. "Mr. Longbottom, how about you?"

Neville Longbottom looked up, glaring at the teacher.

"No."

"Detention, Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Malfoy, how about you give it a go?"

"Okay," Draco said, and walked up to the front of the room. The Hufflepuff student was removed from the room and a Gryffindor student was pushed out.

"_Cruc-_"

"Stop!" Neville Longbottom shouted. "This is wrong!"

"Double detention, Mr. Longbottom."

"No! I refuse!"

"You're Gryffindor, right? Miss Williams, escort Mr. Longbottom to Professor McGonagall's office, would you please?" Carrow said.

"Gladly," Kassidy said, standing up.

* * *

"You're _with _them? Carrow and them?" Neville said as Kassidy escorted Neville to his head of house's office.

"Wasn't it obvious from the beginning, Longbottom? He chose me summer before sixth year," Kassidy said, pulling her left sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark, black as the ink her quill used.

"You're the one who killed Dumbledore!" Neville said.

"Bingo."

"You _traitor!_" Neville shouted, pulling his wand out.

But Kassidy was faster. "_Crucio!_" she shouted, causing Neville to fall to the ground in screaming convulsions.

"You'll suffer the same fate as your parents, Neville. Yeah, I know about your parents. My cousin Bellatrix tortured them into insanity using the very curse I'm using on you. Do you still visit them? Do they even know who you are?" Kassidy taunted before she let up.

"But now is not the time, nor the place," Kassidy said as Neville stood up, catching his breath.

"You monster! No wonder you're in Slytherin. You're as bad as they come!"

"You've got that right, Longbottom. And if I were you, I'd be careful what you say to Amycus Carrow," Kassidy said.

* * *

It was May. Professor Snape had gathered all of the students in the great hall.

"If any of you have any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements, I advise you to speak up. Now," Snape said. It was silent for a few seconds.

"As it seems, Headmaster, despite your extensive precautions, you still have a hole in your security," Harry Potter said.

"What are you waiting for? Grab him!" Pansy Parkinson said.

"The rumors are false. I was not the one to kill Dumbledore. A student killed Dumbledore. I am not permitted to say which one," Snape said, "unless he or she steps up on their own. And I highly doubt that will happen." Snape pulled out his wand, and Professor McGonagall got in front of Harry, wand out. The two held for a couple of seconds before McGonagall shot fire at Snape, who blocked. She sent another one, which he also blocked. She sent two more, also blocked by Snape, who then proceeded to flee.

"COWARD!" McGonagall shouted after him. The houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff cheered, while the house of Slytherin remained quiet.

"Students out of bed! Students out of bed!" Filch shouted.

"They're _supposed_ to be out of bed you bumbling idiot!" McGonagall said. "But please escort Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house out of here."

"Where to?"

"The Slytherin dungeon will suffice," McGonagall said, causing the other houses to cheer.

Kassidy grabbed Draco's hand, who nodded in response, and the two snuck out of the crowd. She summoned their broomsticks from a nearby cupboard and Draco broke the window, allowing them to escape. Many Slytherin students noticed and turned around to see Kassidy and Draco fly out of the window on their brooms.

* * *

"My Lord, we've arrived," Kassidy said when they reached where Voldemort was hiding.

"Draco, go join your parents. I must speak to Kassidy privately," the Dark Lord said. Draco nodded and went to find his family.

"I have procured the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's grave, but it is not working for me. You see, its allegiance is not to me. Its allegiance is to the one who killed its previous owner. Its allegiance is to you, Kassidy. If I kill you, the wand's allegiance will finally be to me, and I can kill Harry Potter," the Dark Lord said.

"My Lord…"

"Nagini… Kill."


	15. The Battle of Hogwarts

**Chapter 15: The Battle of Hogwarts**

"Kassidy! Kassidy, where are you?!" Draco shouted, before walking into the room where he had left Kassidy for her to talk to the Dark Lord. He spotted her lying on her side on the floor by the wall, not moving, and he ran over to her.

"Kassidy!" he said, rolling her to her back. He put an ear to her chest, and sat up again.

"Still alive. Barely," Draco said, before starting to perform CPR on her. She opened her eyes.

"Draco," she whispered, weakly grabbing the upper part of his sleeve. "I'm dying."

"No, you're not! Not today!" Draco said.

"Sn… Snake venom. You're too late," Kassidy whispered, too weak to speak any louder.

"I'm not giving up just yet!" Draco said, mildly frantic. He cast a spell to attempt to pull the venom out of her system but it doesn't work, and he grips her hand tight. "Don't let go, Kassie. Stay with me. Please."

"Kassidy!" a voice called from just beyond the entryway and Snape ran in.

"What happened?" Snape asked.

"The Dark Lord tried to kill her. Snake venom," Draco said as Kassidy's eyes closed, and her hand loosened its grip on Draco's.

"She's not dead yet. And she's not dying today," Snape said before pulling out his wand and whispering incantations Draco had never heard of. After a minute of doing this, Kassidy's eyes open and her grip on Draco's hand gets tighter. Snape puts his wand away and stands up.

"I've done all I can. Give her a few minutes and she'll be back to near full strength," Snape said. "Just hold her hand, the process for her will be painful. The venom is charmed to expel itself," he added before leaving.

* * *

"The Dark Lord cannot know you survived," Draco said.

"I figured that out, Draco," Kassidy said.

"But we still should fight for him," Draco said.

"Agreed. But you're the real master of the Elder Wand. When he finds out, he'll kill you," Kassidy said.

"Then we can't let him find out, can we?" Draco said. Kassidy threw her arms around him.

"I love you, Draco. I don't want to ever lose you," she said. Draco hesitated for a minute, thinking about what exactly his stance was. He then spoke.

"I love you, too Kassie," he whispered into her ear.

"Let's go fight, I hear we're moving to Hogwarts tonight," Draco said.

"Agreed," Kassidy said. They went to find the Dark Lord, but unknowingly, had already revealed to him that Kassidy's life had been saved.

* * *

"My Lord, Kassidy Williams is still alive!" Wormtail said.

"What?! No wonder the wand wouldn't work! _Expelliarmus!_" he shouted, and right as the beam of light shot out of the wand, Kassidy pushed Draco in front of it, causing Draco's wand to fly out of his hand.

"The wand is yours now, My Lord!" Kassidy shouted from where she pushed Draco.

"Yes, test it, see if it works, My Lord!" Mrs. Malfoy said. The Dark Lord opened a window and cast the Killing Curse onto a random bystander.

"It works! Thank you, dear Kassidy," the Dark Lord said. "But you should be dead," he added, pointing the wand at Kassidy, prompting Draco to run in front of her, shielding her.

"Move aside, Draco," the Dark Lord said.

"I love her!" Draco said. "I'd die to protect her!"

"Well, I see. I'll spare you both for now," the Dark Lord said. "But in the meantime, we're moving to Hogwarts. Tonight, I'm going to kill Harry Potter!" The Death Eaters got on their brooms and everyone sped off towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Voldemort got ready to send a message to the inhabitants of Hogwarts.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I will leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight," the Dark Lord said in his message.

"When we go in there, remember, if you spot Harry Potter, do not kill him. He's mine," the Dark Lord said. The Death Eaters waited an hour, that's how long it was until midnight, before beginning to attempt breaking the spells that protected the school.

"Your time is up," the Dark Lord said to the inhabitants of the school. It took a few more blows before the barrier dissolved and the Death Eaters flew onto the school grounds. Kassidy and Draco, holding hands, landed by the Astronomy tower and ran towards the Great Hall. They ran into Harry on the way, at the Room of Requirement.

"Hello, _Potter,_" Kassidy sneered.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Never mind why," Draco said.

"But the Dark Lord wants you alive so he can kill you himself," Kassidy said.

"Finishing each other's sentences now, I see," Hermione said.

"Spend enough time with someone, you learn how they think," Draco said.

"Now, surrender quietly or we'll be forced to use force!" Kassidy said.

"No," Harry said, running into the Room of Requirement, causing Draco and Kassidy to run after him. Suddenly, there was fire in the place that chased you when you ran.

"Who conjured this?!" Draco shouted as he and Kassidy climbed a pile of stuff.

"I did!" Goyle shouted from another pile of stuff.

"Why? You weren't supposed to kill him!" Draco shouted.

"The Dark Lord wants him dead anyways!" Goyle shouted.

"He wanted to kill him himself, you bumbling baboon!" Kassidy shouted.

"Extinguish it, extinguish it!" Draco said.

"I can't remember how!"

"You idiot!" Kassidy shouted before casting the spell that extinguished the fiendfyre, then she and Draco climbed down once she was sure it was gone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry and his friends make a run for it, so Kassidy and Draco ran after them, stopped by Kassidy stopping to duel one of the of-age students.

"_Crucio!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Kassidy's wand flew out of her hand, and Draco ran to retrieve it, handing it back once he had it.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Kassidy Williams. You're the one who killed Dumbledore!"

"True. Snape told you that the rumors that he killed Dumbledore were false."

"You're going to Azkaban, you do know that, right?"

"No, I'm not because we're going to win!"

* * *

All of those inside the school gathered in the courtyard outside the Great Hall hours later. All of Voldemort's followers were on the side facing the school, Hagrid carrying Harry's dead body.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have news for you! Harry Potter is _dead!_" Voldemort said.

"_NO!_" Ginny Weasley shouted.

"Foolish girl. He didn't stand a chance. Now that he's gone, what hope do any of you have staying on the losing side? _Harry Potter is dead!_" Voldemort said. Neville Longbottom limped forward.

"And what is your name?"

"Neville Longbottom. I've got something to say!"

"Well, I'm sure we'd all be delighted to hear what you have to say, Neville."

"Yes, Harry's dead. That doesn't mean he's dead to us. And we will continue to fight until you have been defeated! All those who have died here tonight did not die in vain. But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry did a big thing for us! For all of us! It's not over!" Neville said as he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat. At that point, Hagrid seemed to drop Harry, and it was revealed that Harry was not dead. Harry stood up and pointed his wand at Voldemort, casting a couple of spells before running.

"Come, Draco, we're getting the hell out of here, we're obviously on the losing side. I don't want to go to Azkaban," Kassidy said, grabbing Draco's hand and the two running away in the chaos.

* * *

They only heard that Harry Potter had won when the pair wrote a letter to Kassidy's parents asking a couple of weeks later.

It never got out who exactly killed Dumbledore, as everyone that was there was either dead or under a Confundus Charm, so Kassidy was never charged before the Ministry.

Draco proposed to Kassidy nearly two years later, and she said yes. They were to be married within the year.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**The Williams-Malfoy Wedding**

The guests filed into the chapel as preparations to the bride were coming to a close. Kassidy's nice roommates from back in the day, the bridesmaids, were there, helping with everything from hair and makeup to making sure the couple stays apart due to the bad luck in the groom seeing the bride before the wedding.

"Okay, Kassie. Something old?" Jeannie asked, going through the checklist.

"The veil was my birth mother's," Kassidy said.

"Something new?" Jillie asked.

"Dress."

"Something borrowed?" Dora asked.

"Draco's mom let me borrow this necklace."

"And something blue," Ellie asked.

"The flower brooch," Kassidy said.

"I think you're ready!" Jeannie said with a wide grin.

Kassidy was dressed in a strapless white gown that reached the floor with a moderate length train, held up by little bluebirds conjured by Jeannie, and little beads embroidered into the skirt in flower shapes. Kassidy's mid-back length auburn (with a small chunk of blonde towards the bottom from her rebel streak at age 17) hair was left down, some of it brought to the front. Her foundation makeup was minimal, as Kassidy refused to conceal her freckles.

* * *

"Okay, how do I look?" Draco asked his mother.

"You look fantastic, Draco. I'm happy for you," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Make Kassidy a lucky girl, Draco," Mr. Malfoy said.

"I will, father," Draco said with a smile.

"They're ready for you, Draco," Goyle said before leaving.

* * *

"They're ready for you, Kassidy," Goyle said before leaving.

"Okay, Kassie. You ready? Where's your dad?" Jillie asked.

"Right here to give you away," Kassidy's dad said, coming in from the main door to the room.

"Thanks, Dad," Kassidy said with a smile.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Mr. Goodwin said.

"All clear," Jeannie said, and Kassidy and her dad went out to the sanctuary entrance. The doors opened and the Wedding March played as Kassidy began her walk down the aisle. She looked up at the altar to see Draco, practically awestruck at the sight of her. She and her dad reached the altar, and Mr. Goodwin placed her hand in Draco's.

"As two kids who met when they were only eleven, they've been together, whether as friends or as partners, ever since. Celebrating the adoption of Kassidy into a new family. Fighting alongside each other for what they believe in. Staying strong when the other was in danger. Today marks a milestone in two young lives. When these two lives become one. Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Kassidy Laurine Williams as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?" the pastor said.

"I do," Draco said with a smile, his eyes locked to Kassidy's.

"Do you, Kassidy Laurine Williams, take Draco Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?" the pastor said.

"I do," Kassidy said.

"By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" the pastor said, and the pair kissed as the last few words were said, cheers erupting from the crowd of guests.

* * *

**19 Years After the Battle of Hogwarts**

"Have you got your owl?"

"Yes."

"Jumper?"

"Yes."

"Everything else?"

"Yes, Mum, I've got everything!"

"Now, Julia Laurine Malfoy, I want you to be careful of the Potters and the Weasleys, but I think you're fully capable of thinking for yourself," Draco said before kissing his daughter's forehead.

"I have no doubt that you will be in Slytherin, Julia. Just like your Mum and Dad," Kassidy said.

"Make us proud," Draco added.

"I will, Dad. I love you," Julia, a girl with auburn hair like her mother's, grey eyes like her father's, and a freckle-faced complexion like her mother's, said.

"I love you, too, Pumpkin," Draco said.

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart. You have a great first year, you hear me?" Kassidy said.

"Loud and clear," Julia said before boarding the train.

"Oh, Draco, I have some news for you," Kassidy said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Great. Another kid to raise to be fantastic," Draco said in all sincerity.

"It's all because of you that Julia's a fantastic kid."

"Hello, Potters. Weasleys," Draco said to Ginny and Harry, and Hermione and Ron.

"Hello, Malfoys," Harry said. That was the only interaction either needed before the Malfoys needed to leave for a prior engagement.

Kassidy gave birth to a beautiful baby boy nine months later named Devan Gregory Malfoy.

And the Malfoys never saw the Potters or the Weasleys outside of King's Cross Station again.


End file.
